Mob Love Story
by Ms. Future
Summary: After the last of her family dies and Sakura is left alone she heads to the city where her knight in shining armor so to speak saves her. She doesn't know it yet but the man she is slowly falling for is a rich and powerful Yakuza leader. As their love grows and Sasuke's enemies try to rip the couple apart will their love last or will someone end up being lost? Review 1st Fic
1. Graveyards and Alcohol

**Author's Note: Hey there fellow reader this is my first Fanfiction so please review and comment I will continue with the story but feedback would help. So as a reader I ask you all to possibly give ideas if you want. Anyways I am going to finish this story and plan to add others so if along the way any of you can draw and I have the luck of inspiring you please feel free to post a link or something because I cannot draw to save my life but I love fan art. Well I am done blabbing on so enjoy my story and let me know what you all think. Thank you :)**

**(While writing the scene before she arrives at Konoha I was listening to Nikisha Reyes So Cold song as Inspiration to set the mood. Try to listeningthe song and reading the story.)**

**Also I own none of the Naruto characters only the idea and a the few filler people I added. (Be nice read and share don't steal) **

* * *

"We are gathered here today to remember Mebuki Haruno a loving mother and wife." The man continued to talk to his audience of one person. That one person was Sakura Haruno who stared at her mother's coffin as it was lowered into the ground to join her father's. The man was still talking about her mother as if he actually knew her, but no this man didn't know her in fact he just agreed to come and read from a book. Sakura had stopped listening after the first sentence and was just standing there numb and silent; no tears fell down her light toned cheeks not even a dry sob escaped her lips. Sakura didn't say or do anything but stand and stare. As the man closed his book he passed Sakura a sad look that she didn't see; he turned away and left Sakura to stand alone next to her the last of her family that was just put into their grave. Sakura thought back to when she originally got the news about her mother's passing.

-Flash Back-

She had just gotten home from her last college class it was midafternoon when someone knocked on the front door. At first she thought her mother forgot her house keys, but her mother always had the keys on her car key chain so it was silly for her mom to be knocking.

"Mom why didn't – "Sakura stopped mid thought and gave the man in front of her a confused look, in front of her stood a police officer with a look of shame and sadness. Right off the bat Sakura's stomach knotted up she knew two things already and the man hadn't even opened his mouth. One was the last time a police officer came to her family home was to deliver news of how her father had been gunned down in the street by some people that still hadn't been caught to this day. The second thing Sakura knew was the look he was giving her meant something bad.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked with an uneasy voice as she held the door open.

"Are you Ms. Sakura Haruno?" he asked while avoiding eye contact. She slowly shook her head. "I regret to inform you that there was a car accident it happened at an intersection near the market area. Your mother was in the car that was T boned on the driver's side. Both the driver of the truck and your mother were declared deceased when the medic arrived on scene, my condolences Ms. Haruno." As the officer finished he finally looked up at Sakura who was gripping the door so hard he was positive it was the only thing keeping her standing. When she didn't move or speak the man slowly turned and walked down the porch steps to his car; as the cruiser pulled away from the curb Sakura snapped. It wasn't anything dramatic no it was a slow painful transition as the words processed in her head. She fell to her hands knees as the tears slowly fell from her eyes to the hardwood floor; a sob made its way from her lips as the facts hit her like a brick wall. She was now alone. She had no one else just herself now the last of her life had been ripped from her. She almost laughed at the sick thought of some greater power constantly toying with her and her life.

As the night continued Sakura rooted herself to the living room floor where she stayed till morning crying until there was nothing left but an empty shell. The silence of the house a reminder of her new reality she looked around with small tears trailing down her cheeks.

"_I can't continue to sit here hoping something will bring her back I have to keep moving and I have to get out of here."_ She thought to herself as her body numbly moved to the phone to call the college and tell them the news that she wouldn't be at her own graduation and needed her doctorate degree mailed within the next few days. They willingly and mournfully agreed it would be there delivered by tomorrow. With that taken care of Sakura hung up and a new feeling of anger washed over her and she harnessed it as motivation to get things done. For the next three days she used her new found anger at the world all the way till she put her car in park at the graveyard.

-Flash Back End-

As she continued to stand by her parents' headstone the grey sky turned darker a wind picked up blowing her pink hair that went to her shoulder blades into her face. It was official she was numb. For the first day she cried till she couldn't do it any longer then she was angry until she got here and had to get ready for her next step in life. The wind picked up again but this time it seemed to move through her leaving her more numb and alone then before. Sakura tiled her head back to look up at the dark sky a distant rumble of thunder was heard as it began to mist down upon Sakura in the empty graveyard. She gave on last look to the headstone where her parents' names were carved and turned to walk away. She walked back to her grey Honda Civic and sat thinking about her new life and hopefully new beginning.

Sakura planned to leave the country side she had grown up in and move to the city Konoha which was about an eight hour drive. During her anger phase she had packed a duffel bag of clothes and called a motel in the city to make a reservation and leave the empty shell of a house behind. The home was paid off so she could just leave it and not have worry over bills because she had everything shut off and cancelled. She had it all planned she was going to move to Konoha get a job at the hospital and then come back within a few months to sell everything including the house. Sakura put the car in drive and began the long drive to the city still feeling numb. This was it the new life of Sakura Haruno a single 21 year old girl who had graduated high school early to become the doctor she was now, and all she had to show for it now was nothing but herself.

-8 Hours Later- Konoha City 9:15pm-

Sakura drove through the city pulling into the motel she had called two days prior for a reservation. She put the car in park and made her way to the office as it continued to rain at a steady pace. The man at the front desk wasted no time in giving her the room key.

"Hope it stops raining so you can enjoy the city's nice weather soon." The man said with a smile Sakura had a blank look on her face and nodded before speaking.

"Yea I guess it would be nice. Anyways I had a rough time lately I need a drink. Know any place in walking distance?" She asked with a dull look as the man thought for a second.

"Hm. Oh I know it's called Hole, but it's about a ten minute walk from here. If I were you I would drive though lady this city is not the nice countryside you're used to. The mob-"

"I don't care about any mob I have had a hard time lately and just because I am a woman doesn't mean I cannot take care of myself." Sakura cut him off and with a final green eyed annoyed glare she walked back to her car. She was about to get in and drive over to her room when she stopped. Instead she made sure her car was locked and shoved her room key into her long coat pocket. Turing around she began walking to Hole which she now remember seeing a fluorescent sign for on her way to the motel. Her two inch black heels clacked against the cement as she walked past a group of drunken teens who were rambling on. As Sakura continued down the sidewalk she heard one of the girls say something about her outfit but Sakura didn't care to listen. Even though the funeral had been hours ago and it was raining she still wore her heels and simple black dress that ended above her knees, the only thing she had added was a long black jacket that ended mid-thigh.

After a few more minutes of walking Sakura walked into Hole and went straight to the bar which was surprisingly bare and ordered a Jack on the rocks, normally she would have Coke with it but right now she needed to really just enjoy the numbness and burn it brought her. She had told the man to open a hundred dollar tab. She planned to drink only a hundred dollars' worth of mind numbing alcohol because even though her parents had left her a small fortune of fifty thousand dollars she had to use that money to kick off her new life here within the city. And so she drank. Men hit on her or tried to have a conversation but she ignored them and continued to drink.

-11:30pm Konoha City-

Sakura finished her last drink and stood to leave using the counter as her anchor, she had slowed down a while ago to sober up some and walk back to the motel. Her hair and clothes had dried during her time there but as she walked outside the steady rain soaked her once more as her heel clicked along as she walked the poorly lighted sidewalk. Sakura may have been a little tipsy but she wasn't drunk by any means her alertness was up and she might have wobbled a little failing to walk a straight line but she was fine. She had wanted to be numb and that's just what she was but more mentally then physically the thoughts of her loneliness and parents was a fog to her as she concentrated on the now fifteen minute walk back to her motel room and she didn't even feel her feet in pain from wearing the heels.

The rain began to pick up more and was coming down in big drops effectively soaking her hair turning it a darker pink her usually light green eyes were somewhat glassy. Sakura looked around and saw the streets were empty of people and she involuntarily shivered either from the cold of from her new awakened loneliness she wasn't sure. Keeping her hands shoved in her coat pockets she pressed on through the rain just as she was passing a dark space between two buildings a hand grabbed her forearm knocking her off her already bad balance and pulled her into the shadows of the buildings.

Sakura was thrown against the brick wall of one the buildings her head making contact with the wall momentarily waking her vision spot with white. The doctor side of her conscious told her she might have a concussion now thanks to this jack hole but her foggy instincts told her she was in trouble and she needed to fight, the tight grip on she arm had moved to her neck.

"Look what we caught Arata it's a pink haired beauty." A man with red curly hair said with a sneer.

"Awe she looks like she might be fun to play with Nobu." A man with a purple mohawk said with a laugh as he took Sakura's wet hair and smelt it.

Even though her body was a little sluggish from the alcohol her body moved like she wanted and with her knee she aimed for between Nobu's legs like she was taught in her self-defense classes and earned a pain filled howl from Nobu. As the hand around her neck dropped the hand in her hair tightened as Arata glared murderously at Sakura who used her right fist to land a punch to his cheek it wasn't where she was aiming his nose was but she didn't care she needed to getaway and fast. Arata let go of Sakura's hair long enough for her to make her way toward the alley opening but she didn't quite make it that far, instead Nobu grabbed her leg while he lay on the ground and brought her to his level.

Sakura put her hands in front of her to break her fall and as soon as she made contact with the ground a hand fisted her hair and threw her back against the same wall. As her back hit the wall this time the front of her jacket was grabbed and she was turned so her back was now against Arata who had pulled a knife out and held it against Sakura's neck. It was down pouring now and Sakura was in the worst position Arata had her leaning against him so her feet were really only helping her from falling her hands were grabbing his wet jacket as another anchor to keep from falling.

Arata's knife was cutting into her skin she didn't know if she was losing a lot of blood or what because the down pouring rain made that distinction hard. Sakura's vision was swimming both from the adrenaline and the alcohol, but as she looked ahead her eyes were a dark green displaying her ticked off mood as she glared at Nobu who had a sick smile plastered on his face.

"Look at you Pinky. Ha! Though you could pull one over us? Yea right, too bad I had to trip you now your pretty face is a little marked up. Sure not as bad as Arata's might be but still. You're not going anywhere because one we want our fun and two we have a meeting in about fifteen minutes with some rich controlling asshole who is supposedly the Yakuza leader for Konoha so you are going to help us pass the lonely time and I think you will enjoy it." Nobu finished as he slowly walked over to Arata and Sakura. _"Oh no come on I have to get out of here." _Sakura thought as she began to struggle again even though her vision was starting to fade in and out proving her previous thought correct, she was losing blood and it must have been a good amount to be making her body respond already.

Nobu and Arta shared a look at one another before Nobu's hand found Sakura's leg where her attempt at a snarl or scream became a whimper. A sharp prick to her arm caused her to look and find that Arata had injected something into her. At first she could only guess what the drug might have been but a moment later her body went weak making her put all her weight against her capture. Now between the weakness from the drug and her fading vision from blood loss she barely felt Nobu's hand glide up her thigh under her dress. And she definitely didn't feel the rain slow to a soft slow rain. As Sakura welcomed the bliss of unconsciousness she heard a deep godlike voice that sounded somewhere between severely pissed off and annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nobu and Arata stopped what they were doing and they let her go and when they did Sakura free fell to the hard ground; the sound of bone hitting cement filled the alleyway. Both attackers had a look of scared surprise on their faces as they looked at the man who was the feared Yakuza leader of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha and he was not only pissed off but extremely irritated with the pathetic low lives before him. As Sasuke made his way toward the now shaking Arata and Nobu he caught sight of his answer someone lay on the ground which now made sense as to why he heard the crack of bone. Sasuke snapped his fingers and within seconds four of his men pulled out their guns and aimed them on the two pathetic wastes of space. "I originally came to tell you two morons that your time to produce money for protection was up and your services are no longer needed. As of right now you no longer have my protection and have been caught dealing with members of other Yakuza families and so I would say nice doing business with you but I don't like rats, in fact rats need to be taken care of." With another snap of his finger his four men grabbed Arata and Nobu dragging them further into the alley to be dealt with all the while the two begged and pleaded to Sasuke but the cries went unheard as his right hand advisor Kakashi stood next to him and asked, "What do we do with that one?"

Sasuke walked over to the fallen body upon his closer inspection he saw it was woman with dark pink hair that was still wet from the rain that had begun to finally stop. He crouched down and felt for a pulse not really expecting one his fingers hit a texture he knew all too well it was blood. Ignoring the blood for the moment he continued to feel for a sign of life within the beautiful yet beaten woman, something in Sasuke snapped almost at seeing the pain those two idiots had caused her but at the same time he had a protective urge and longing toward her. Truth be told he wasn't one for relationships when it came to his line of work but still he would like to see who this girl really was.

His fingers finally felt the heart beat he had been searching for it was slow and faint but it was still there.

"Kakashi get the SUV and give Tsunade a call have her meet us at my flat." Sasuke ordered without looking up know his bidding would be done.

He continued to look at the pink haired woman as he picked her up bridal style and walked toward the alley opening and the waiting SUV. As the back door was opened for him he continued to hold the woman against him noting the bruises and cuts forming on her pale skin making him feel more hate toward those men. The SUV was now moving towards his flat and he continued to look and study the woman's soft features trying to picture what she looked like when she wasn't so roughed up. He shifted her more so her heard was resting more against his chest and his hate and anger rose anew as his eyes saw the cut on the side of her neck had begun to clot from the blood loss of earlier, some of the blood had stained her hair giving her beautiful pink a crimson tone.

The SUV had come to a stop and the back door was opened for him and his new charge. He carried her through the underground parking lot to the elevator where he and Kakashi waited to be taken up to his penthouse.

The doors dinged open and Sasuke followed Kakashi into his living room where Tsunade sat on the couch with her back to them talking away on the phone with Shizune her leading doctor at the hospital.

"This better be good Uchiha because as the manager of your hospital I cannot just leave my head doctor to try and run the place by herself." Tsunade said as she ended the call on her cell and turned to look at Sasuke and Kakashi. "Oh crap. What did you do?" Her temper was rising as she looked at the girl in Sasuke's arms.

"Calm down. I saved her from some street rats and now I need you to do your job. See what's wrong, clean up her wounds; I don't care just save her." Sasuke said in a cold emotionless voice all the while glaring at the doctor that was famous for her work and was also a family friend who ran the hospital he and his family owned.

Tsunade then had him move her to his room where she then kicked him out till she was done.

-2 hours later- 1:07am-

Kakashi had been sent home and hour ago. Now Sasuke was sitting calmly in a chair in the living room looking out the window at the city he had grown to know inside and out meeting people along the way as he became the city leader of the Yakuza. The Uchiha had always run Konoha just like the Hyuga ran Otogakure and the Shukaku family controlled Sunagakure. Sure there were others but those there were the top three most powerful families in the Yakuza the others were minor allies that played into the big scheme.

As Sasuke watched a plane disappear behind a cloud he loosened his black tie and undid the top button on his crimson dress shirt his black jacket laid on the kitchen counter where his maid later on would come and clean it to get the blood stains out as well as clean the rest of his penthouse. He had sat locked out of his own room for two hours waiting to hear what Tsunade had to say it was starting to bother him how long this was taking. Suddenly his bedroom door opened funneling light into the dark penthouse.

"Geez Sasuke I know you like to try to be all mysterious and dark but for my sake at least stop sitting in the dark alone like a creep when I'm here. Come in here I need to tell you what she needs so I can go home and get a couple hours sleep before I have to sit through a meeting at the hospital." Sasuke made his way to his bedroom to find Tsunade standing at the end of the bed looking at the girl who now lay under his bed covers. A calculating look was on Tsunade's face as she studied the sleeping woman.

"What can you tell me?" Sasuke asked as he sat in a chair near the bed taking in the raise and fall of the woman's chest. There was a moment of silence before Tsunade spoke.

"Well it seems you showed up at the opportune time she will be fine, but you are really going to have to keep an eye on her not only did they cut her neck causing her to lose a decent amount of blood but they also seemed to have injected her arm with something. I won't know what it was till I get back to the hospital and run the blood sample. There are also the small cuts on her hands and knees but also the bruising on her neck. Oh, and there is the fact that she could very well have a concussion, because her eyes didn't dilate quite well. You will need to make sure she has something to eat when she comes to and call me I will be over as soon as I can to check on her. And one last thing you know enough about being banged up and stuff so I count on you to report to me when you call." As Tsunade finished her diagnosis she looked at Sasuke who was now fisting his hands to the point his knuckles where white.

"Sasuke she will be fine so relax. You don't even know this woman yet you act as though this news were about your mother. Don't tell big bad Sasuke has a crush-"Tsunade stopped talking because the look Sasuke was giving her was basically telling her to shut up and leave, and so she did just that. As she left the room a thought crossed her mind that put a smile to her face. _"This could get interesting, if he acts like this now I could only imagine what he'd be like if they were together. Ha. But still he doesn't know this woman, he better take care of my patient." _

Sasuke still had his hands balled into fists as he glared at the open door of his bedroom as he heard the elevator doors dings and close. He relaxed slightly taking in the information Tsunade had given him as he stared at the pink haired woman he had unconsciously become protective over. Tsunade was right he didn't know this girl so why did he respond the way he was? He might not know the answer yet to that question but he knew he wanted to know her more in order to do this he would have to be careful but he wasn't afraid when and Uchiha wanted something they found a way to make it work in their favor.


	2. Awakening

**Author's Note: All right here is chapter two. To those of you readers who have reviewed or done anything involving my story thank you. P.S. I'm new to this as you all know so if anyone can tell me how to add chapter titles please let me know and if you have chapter title suggestions it would be great to include your ideas. **

**Again ****I don't own**** the Naruto characters just this story/idea.**

**Enjoy and Thank You**

-11:24am- Sasuke's city penthouse-

Sasuke sat in the same chair Tsunade had left him sitting in only now it was moved closer to the bed side. He had stayed up all night not that it bothered him to be checking on the mystery woman while he went from his bedroom to his office which was out by the living room. Even with someone to babysit he still had business to handle both legal and not legal.

His city flat was large and spacious when guests first walked into his flat the open floor plan gave the sense of openness. The main entertainment area had floor to ceiling windows with couches and armchairs scattered fashionably around the large flat screen television that was barely used. In the further back of the room was the large kitchen with black countertops and stainless steel appliances along with a bar that was used to have dinner on instead of a dinner table taking up space. To the right of the entrance was a hallway that leads to two bedrooms and a spare bathroom, next to the hall way sat two large dark oak doors opened wide where his office was. The entire apartment had light colored furniture and walls complimented with dark hardwood floors. His flat screamed elegance and high quality with a hint of sophistication and laziness.

Sasuke took one more look at the women before the distant ringing of his office phone blared to life filling the previously silent penthouse, he got up and moved to the door turning to check on the woman and to make sure his black curtains were shut allowing her to sleep in peace. Sasuke made his way down the hall turning to the right entering his large office. He reached his mahogany desk and glared at the phone before picking it up.

"Uchiha." Sasuke answered the phone with a deep irritated voice that was almost a growl.

"Well good morning to you to bastard." Sasuke almost hung up on the caller knowing full well who it was.

"Naruto if you are not reporting anything useful to me I will make sure you spend the next three days checking on our low life dealers." Sasuke said with a threatening tone.

"Yea well you can stop threatening me because I do have something important to report." Naruto said with his professional tone letting Sasuke know he was getting to business. That was the thing with all his really close associates they knew when to play and work Naruto especially, even though at times he could be annoying and seem distracted when time came Naruto was all business and Sasuke's second in command after Kakashi.

Naruto continued his report, "Tsunade called me at the ass crack of dawn to yell at me about stupid stuff and then told me to call you and let you know about some blood sample results. She said to tell you that the drug is some sort of muscle relaxer, and the effects wear off between twelve to twenty four hours depending on the person. Tsunade said that with the injuries sustained and not knowing the patient well enough she couldn't guess when they would wake."

After Naruto finished a slight smile graced Sasuke's face as he thought about the mystery woman possibly waking up soon, but as quickly as the smile came it vanished as Naruto switched his smartass switch back on.

"So teme Kakashi told us about last night and how big bad Sasuke Uchiha played knight in shining armor." Naruto was laughing at the other end of the phone.

"Shut it dobe. Make sure the daily rounds get done and pay a visit to Goggles down at his garage see if he has anything on the new drug that has been circulating through the main family cities." Sasuke heard a small whine from Naruto.

"Oh come on why do I have to go visit Konohamaru the last time I was there he spent an hour trying to tell me how he is better than me and should be your right hand instead of me. Can I do a few of the rounds with the other guys and send Kiba instead?" Naruto asked in whining child voice.

"Hn. Fine I don't care how it gets done just do it. And stop complaining about Goggles trying to show you up, because you and everyone else know how the positions work so calm down Naruto." With that Sasuke hung up the phone while he used his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the oncoming headache from the idiotic nonsense Naruto fussed over he could act like a child when he wanted to.

Sasuke went back to his bedroom to check on his charge and found she was still in a sound sleep so he turned to leave in hope of making himself something to eat.

In the kitchen he went to the large double door fridge and looked in to find only a few things inside because he had been spending a lot of spare tie recently at his family's office further uptown doing the fiancés to run the company as well as make sure things on the street we still monitored. With a tired sigh he shut the door and decided on coffee instead. He would have to send his maid out to pick up some odds and ends before she came to tidy up the flat at around five.

As the coffee started its slow process Sasuke walked back to his room. He was going to enter when he leaned against the door frame instead crossing his arms over his chest as his sheets began to move more than usual and a small groan emitted from the bed. This was what he had been waiting for since last night. After a moment of silence he slowly walked more into the room standing near the side of the bed.

As Sakura shifted more her body screamed in painful protest making her more awake. She instantly stilled when she looked around the room and noticed the room was too nice and the bed too comfy to be considered a motel room. Her body moved on its own putting her in an upright sitting position, but as soon as the motion ended she regretted even waking up. The memories of yesterday came back with a slap as her vision slowly steadied out and the room no longer swam or moved.

Her body immediately tensed on high alert for the two men from last night to attack her. She was so caught up in searching the room for her attackers and looking for a way to escape she didn't register the tall man standing to her right.

"You shouldn't move to quickly yet the drug those idiots used on you is probably still lingering in your system for a little while longer." Sakura turned her head to her right way to fast and her vision swam again she closed her eyes in an attempt to subdue her pain filled body. The alcohol was kicking her with a vengeance and with the drug still tapping at her motor functions she felt weak and scared as the man spoke to her, but with her fighting instincts on alert she wasn't going down without a fight. With her eyes still closed her slow brain was processing his voice it was so familiar she thought for a moment before it came to her. The deep godlike voice sounded just like the person from last night before she completely blacked out.

The edge of the bed dipped and with her body still on alert she opened her eyes and this time slowly turned her head so she was facing straight ahead again. Her breath caught as she took in the man now sitting down by her feet with a blank look.

The man had jet black hair that spiked up in the back with onyx eyes to match. With the room somewhat dark it was hard to make out all of his features but from what she could tell he had sharp features that included his strong jaw line and high cheek bones his light skin tone added to his beauty. Her eyes traveled a little lower to take in his crimson dress shirt and loosened black tie her doctor vision kicked in and she could tell that under those clothes was a sculpted body with strong muscle and smooth skin. The man seemed almost godlike with his perfect features his aura demanded respect and gave off a sense of pride and elegance.

At the same time Sasuke watched her take in his form he took in her eye color a soft green that complimented her pink hair and soft light skin even with the small bruises and cuts she was still beautiful. She continued to stare at him and vice versa until he decided that he needed to know her name.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. The men who attacked you were dealt with and I brought you here to my flat where a good friend of mine took steps to give you medical attention. Please don't fear me you are safe and I am willing to do what I can to help you, I'm not here to harm you by any means." As his deep voice filled the silence Sakura had stiffened and a look of being scared flashed through her eyes before determination was set in its place. Sasuke mentally winced seeing how his voice had shocked her but he was also glad to see that this woman seemed strong and confident as her eyes looked like they turned a shade darker.

There was a long moment of silence again as they stared at each other before Sakura figured it was her turn to break the silence.

"Why?" Sakura asked thankful her voice came out steadier then she felt. In the back of her mind scenarios of how this situation could get ugly was running a marathon through her thoughts not at all helping her throbbing head. This _Sasuke Uchiha_ had helped a total stranger yet from what she had observed within the last few moments this man seemed to come from wealth and power a conclusion she had made when she woke up earlier, so why would he help her? What was she going to do now that she owed this man? She hadn't even been in Konoha for twenty four hours or at least she thought that was how long she was here.

Sasuke's breathing had stopped momentarily as he took in the woman's voice. It was as he had expected, it was soft yet strong it matched her perfectly.

"Why did you help a total stranger I mean excuse me for assuming anything but you seem like you normally wouldn't have anything to do with someone of I guess you could say lower class." Sakura asked while still holding Sasuke's stare.

"For someone who just woke up after being attacked you make a questionable assumption. You say you are of lower class which in my opinion is irrelevant to things right now I have seen low class and I don't categorize you as such. But back to the original question though, I helped you because one I wasn't about to let a women bleed out in an alley way of my city, and two because even though I have never met or seen you before in my life I hope to possibly get to know you and help if need be. Now it's my turn to be excused, you seem to be a strong independent woman who happened to experience the less desirable side of Konoha." Sasuke finished with a small smirk as the women continued to stare at him but with a look of confusion on her face. Her expression then turned to a look of thought before she knew what she happened her mouth had opened and began to blabber.

"I don't know you and you don't know me. In all honesty I just moved into the city last night so I am completely lost when it comes to everything. I have things I need to put in order to establish myself but I could really use some sort of guide to adjust to how this city works." As soon as her mouth decided it was finished she was mentally slapping herself. _"What the hell just happened? Who in their right mind tells a complete stranger stuff like that? God these drugs and hangover are really getting the best of me. I will never get that drunk again ever." _A look of shock was on her face as she argued with herself.

Sasuke lifted his brow slightly in surprise he was not at all expecting the woman to be so honest and straight forward. He smirked as his curiosity was peeked again, it was official he was going to get to know this women and with the new information he could do that goal by simply being "nice to the new kid" so to speak and help her accomplish her own needs.

Still smirking Sasuke spoke, "Well since you seem to be very honest at the moment I can help you out. I own and maintain a lot of the city because my family has history within Konoha; in fact my family was a founding family when Konoha was first established a long time ago. Well since you seem more awake and the after effects of the drug slowly working out of your body I promise to help you out. But you have to agree to my terms." Sasuke said as he stood and gave her a calculating look.

"And what might they might be?" Sakura asked slowly.

"You have to tell me your name and agree to us getting to know each other better."

There was a silence as Sakura looked down at the bed in thought as Sasuke made his way to the door.

"Sakura Haruno. And fine."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks half way through the door. He was surprised he hadn't expected her to agree so suddenly he thought she would have thought about throughout the day or something. He turned back at the woman and crossed his arms over his broad chest with a pleased small smile he not only got what he had hoped for but he also knew his beauty's name. Sakura was still looking down at the bed making her hair fall forward.

"Well then Ms. Sakura Haruno welcome to Konoha. How may I be of service to you so far this morning?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with a sexy smirk on his handsome face while his body held a look of arrogant success. She slowly moved the covers so that she could stand but as soon as she moved to stand at her full height her knees buckled sending her toward the hardwood floor she closed her eyes waiting for her already bruised knee caps to make contact, but the pain never came. Instead a strong but gentle grip as on her arms held her as her forehead made contact with a firm object.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see the color crimson and concluded that it was Sasuke's dress shirt. Sitting back on her heels trying to steady her balance she saw that Sasuke was holding her up. She didn't know how he had moved that efficiently to catch her but in the back of her mind she was glad.

Sasuke had been walking back toward Sakura before she even tried to stand so it didn't take long to close the gap of space before her legs gave out. He looked down at her as she slowly met his gaze. She looked thankful while his eyes had a look of concern.

"Maybe I should start by helping you to the kitchen so you can eat something." Sakura nodded.

They both shifted accordingly so that her arm was around his waist for support and most of her body weight was leaned on him. Sasuke had one hand on her shoulder while the other gripped her hand that snaked the back of his waist.

Unconsciously both Sakura and Sasuke noticed the height difference. Sakura was only five foot while Sasuke was almost six foot. Sakura could have rested her head on his shoulder comfortably but decided against it and concentrated on walking.

After feeling satisfied with how they were positioned Sasuke began to move them toward the door.

As Sakura's foot lifted and then set back down on the ground for her first step she winced locking up her body as a wave of fresh pain sliced through her. Not only did her senses remind her of her sore body but the headache she was still sporting because of the hangover all hit her at once.

Sasuke stopped and stared at Sakura with serious concern. They had only taken one step before she winced and locked up on him refusing to move for a moment. He watched helplessly as the beautiful pink haired women struggled with an internal battle of pain.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a rushed but calm voice even though on the inside his was concerned. Sakura shook her head while she bit her lip as the pain reduced.

"I'm fine I just need some Tylenol, food, a mirror and a flash light. The last part she laughed at trying to turn it into a joke.

"Hm. Listen seeing how you barely made one step do I have you permission to carry you out to the kitchen?" Sasuke would normally do as he pleased and just pick her up without her permission, but with Sakura he wanted to be gentle as to get this relationship in a sense started the best way.

If anyone else were here they might have dropped to the floor hearing Sasuke ask permission, because in all honestly it was very unlike him.

Sakura silently debated the choice of suffering an unknown distance to the kitchen or get carried making the trip faster. The decision was obvious but she was a little unsure as she spoke because she and Sasuke were still strangers to one another, but during the short window of time she had ended up in his personal space.

"Um, yea that would be appreciated. I'm sorry that within this short amount of time how I have been a burden." Sakura finished as she turned to stare up at Sasuke with an apologetic look.

Sasuke just shook his head while meeting her gaze, "Don't apologize you have done nothing wrong and I told you I would be pleased to help you in anyway." As he finished his body moved accordingly so that within a few second he had literally swiped Sakura off her feet and into his arms all the while they held each other's gaze.

Sakura let out a breath as Sasuke shifted her more in his arms. Her one arm lay around his shoulder while the other lay in her lap as Sasuke began walking toward the door holding her bridal style. In his opinion she weighted next to nothing.

Walking down the long hallway Sasuke took in her natural scent with one deep breath cinnamon and vanilla teased his nose and he enjoyed it, he also noted how just like the rest of her the scent was a contradiction.

Sakura was doing the same as Sasuke as they walked through the penthouse. Sakura noted how Sasuke smelt of faint cologne, leather, and earth. It strangely fit him even during their short time Sakura could tell that he was the type of person to have two sides. He was strong like leather but could relax and adjust to fit new situations like the earth.

As Sasuke walked into the main living space and kitchen Sakura was in awe as she took in the rich elegance of the place. Sasuke sat her on a bar stool and told her to wait a moment while her grabbed a few things from the bathroom. She nodded still taking in the place while her hand moved to hair where it made contact with a section clumped together, looking at the end of hair she say it was dried blood bringing the memoires of last night back full force. A tear rolled down her cheek as she began to process how her dress was torn and the blood was in her hair. _"Things could have been a lot worse last night; I could have died if it wasn't for Sasuke."_

Sasuke came back out of the hallway holding two Tylenol, a small mirror, and a thin flashlight. He looked over to Sakura who was still where he had left her, but her body was sagged as she held the end of her long hair looking at it. Even though he was on the other side of the room he slowly moved toward her and saw a lone tear run down her cheek she must have been in deep thought because when he set the items on the counter she didn't move. He kept his eyes on her as he laid his hand on her shoulder which snapped her from her trace. She looked up at whim while quickly dropping her hair and wiping away the tear that was already long gone.

With her out of the trance like state he moved around the bar to the sink where he grabbed a tall glass and filled it with water.

Sakura watched him momentarily seeing how even with the dress shirt she could still make out his taunt muscles as the moved flawlessly, she quickly moved her gaze to the items on the counter before he caught her enjoying him as eye candy. She giggled lightly looking at the things she had requested earlier. To think her actually gave her a flash light and mirror.

When Sakura giggled Sasuke's muscles tightened at the angelic sound, truly a sweet sounding laugh that suited her. Looking up he now saw what had created the opportunity of her joy. It was the mirror and flashlight that she now held in her hands.

Sakura turned on her doctor mode as she flashed the light into her eyes and watched for dilation in her reflection. With a sigh she put down the objects, she had been right she did have a stupid concussion once again reminding her of last night.

The heightened pain and hangover was mainly because those men had been rough. Sakura took the Tylenol and drank the whole glass of water as Sasuke watched her before turning to the fridge for food. Sasuke began to make omelet s for both of them glancing out the corner of his eye while at the stove to see Sakura had gone silent and was staring at the counter.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura spoke quietly her voice filled with multiple emotions. Sasuke plated the two omelets and began his way over to the bar so he could sit next to Sakura and eat, but as he heard her small voice he knew exactly what she was referring to. She wasn't just thanking him for this morning but also for saving her from those street rat assholes. The thought of them brought back feelings of hate and annoyance.

"Hn. I would do it again for you in a moment though Sakura. Something about you intrigues me in all honesty and I wish that we will be able to consider each other friends in the future." Sasuke said as he set down the plates and grabbed milk for them both before grabbing silverware and sitting next to Sakura.

She looked up at him in surprise before she offered a genuine smile.

"Well that was what we agreed upon if I remember correctly." Sakura was happy for the first time in over a week someone had just admitted to her that they were looking out for her and wanted to solidify their friendship.

In the back of both their minds though something was driving Sasuke and Sakura slowly closer to what they didn't know but for right now they were happy.

"And since I'm a doctor you can always come to me if you need help. If you are going to help me I will gladly help you in return." Sakura said as she took a bite of the omelet.

"Dr. Haruno. Hm rolls off the tongue nicely. Makes sense though how you gave yourself a checkup." Sasuke said with a soft smile

Just as Sakura was about to say something else Sasuke's penthouse door opened followed by a hoot. Sasuke didn't even need to turn around to know that Kakashi and Naruto had arrived to most likely report on his demands from earlier this morning.

"Oi Sasuke bast-" Naruto stopped midsentence taking in that Sasuke was sitting at the bar with his back facing away from him as someone with pink hair winced in pain.

Sasuke saw Sakura wince from Naruto's loudness and he snapped. Getting off the bar stool as quick as lightening he made a B line to where Naruto was and he grabbed his suite giving him the most death filled glare he could.

Using the Uchiha glare as his weapon he spoke, "Naruto for once keep your voice down and behave." He looked from Naruto to Kakashi who stood lazily next to the door before finishing in a low threatening voice that promised pain "If you have something to report both of you can go wait in my office while I help her. Understood." It was more of a demand then question. When Kakashi began a slow pace to the office and Naruto apologized to Sasuke before following Kakashi into the office.

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to head back to Sakura who was looking at the men standing in his office now.

"I'm sorry about my associates' loudness they usually just walk in. They seem to have forgotten I had a guest." Sasuke raised his voice near the end making sure Naruto could hear him.

Sakura waved a hand dismissively saying it was okay.

"I don't have any clothes but is it possible for me to take a shower?" She asked

Sasuke nodded, "Yea if you can give me your sizes for the things you need I could have clothes delivered her within ten minutes."

Sakura gave a shy smile before looking around and found a pen and note pad she quickly wrote down sizes and then folded the sheet handing it to Sasuke.

"Anything else I could do?"

"Well if it's a hassle to have spare clothes delivered I have a duffel bag full in my car over at the motel I was supposed to stay at."

"If you trust me enough I could send loud mouth in there to pick up your car and bring them back here, but the spare clothes is no hassle." Sasuke motioned toward the office when he mentioned loud mouth.

Sakura nodded and jumped off the bar stool more confident her body could function with food in her stomach. Sasuke saw her eyes light with determination as she walked a few feet closer to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the clock in the kitchen seeing it was 11:56am and turned back to face Sakura.

Sasuke knew what she was waiting for.

"Down the hall you can use the bedroom's attached bathroom so you can change more privately. Basic toiletries are in the shower, I will have them deliver your clothes to my room along with a few other things. After they leave the bedroom door will be shut so you can change in my room. I will check on you in a half hour if the bedroom door is still closed." Sasuke finished while Sakura made her way toward the hall.

Sasuke then went into his office closing the doors as his associates sat in silence waiting for permission to speak. Instead he called up one of the women at the front desk to come pick up sizes for a clothing delivery that was to be made to his bedroom. The woman agreed saying she was on her way up as Sasuke hung up and looked at the two men in front of him.

Naruto sat to his left slouched in the chair managing to somewhat wrinkle his suit that included a black jacket with a dark orange dress shirt and black tie that had the Uchiha family symbol pinned to it. The man had unruly blonde hair with a tanned complexion, on each cheek was three identical scars making him appear to have whiskers. Sasuke mentally shivered remembering how Naruto had earned those scars.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Kakashi on his right with one leg perched on his knee as he flipped the page of an orange book. Everyone knew well what was written on those pages and it wasn't for anyone under the age of twenty. Kakashi wore black pants and a jacket, his shirt was a light blue with a black tie and Uchiha family pin just like Naruto. Kakashi's hair was a dark grey some was parted so that it covered his scar on his left eye.

"Now. Tell me what was so important that you had to come screaming into my flat." Sasuke sat back behind his big mahogany desk and reclined into his comfy leather chair waiting for one of the men to begin.

Meanwhile Sakura was taking in the beautiful bathroom. The floor was black granite with small flakes of red. The sink had a glass counter with a golden faucet and bowl, the walls white. The towels that were stacked on a rack were white, black, blue, or red matching the rest of large bathroom.

The shower could probably fit three people comfortably the tub was a large jet tub that could fit two people with some room to spare. Sakura started the water to the shower and steam quickly filled the room, as she slowly stepped into the hot spray he muscles loosened.

After the shower she dried off wrapping the towel securely around her as she peeked her head out the door to find that just like Sasuke had said the bedroom door was closed and there were items lying on the disheveled bed.

Seeing that Sasuke had more than clothes delivered Sakura saw what else lay on the bed which was a blow drier and comb. Sakura saw that all the clothing was the sizes she had written down. A light blue dress and white six inch heels were on the bed along with her under garments.

Finally putting on the outfit noting how it hugged her body nicely she let her long now dry hair flow down her back naturally. She loved having naturally straight hair it made it easier to maintain. Finishing up her final touches she walked back out to the main living area her new white heels clacked on the hardwood. She walked to the large window in the living room that over looked Konoha her new home.

**Author's Note: Alright there's chapter two a little slow for my taste but things will get there just bear with me. As the story continues the drug that Sasuke is talking about will play a big role in how the story develops. Don't worry Team 7 is not the only people in the story I plan to incorporate as many people as possible it just takes time. Anyways hoped you enjoyed leave a comment or review, side not I might not have a new chapter up for a few days because I have a busy schedule but don't fret. **

**Thanks again and until chapter three good byes for now.**


	3. Does She Know?

**I don't own the Naruto characters just this story/idea. Enjoy and Thank You**

-1:03pm-

As Sakura stood in front of the large window her hand ghosted up to the cut on her neck from last night it hadn't been as bad as she first thought instead it was a deep scrape and was healing well, no more blood seeped from it and she could tell it wasn't going to leave a scar. She had finished her shower a while ago and had been glued to the window for the past hour using the time to think about the new events that were unraveling and becoming part of her new life.

While Sakura sat with her thoughts Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were going over the new information in the office while Sasuke was pacing back and forth in the room thinking while his men sat silently doing the same.

During the city rounds and information retrieval word on the street was spreading of a possible war that was purposely being caused but by whom? They had yet to find the answer, but one thing for sure was that a new drug called Curse Mark was quickly circulating within the top family cities. Which didn't sound too bad but in fact it was terrible news because the agreement among the families was that whichever city a new drug first begins to circulate through before branching to the others cities that family had all the rights to the gross profit; even if the drug or merchandise was sold in enemy territory the money had to go to the respectful family.

With no real knowledge of where Curse Mark came from except for three men each from one of the leading cities claiming that on the same day they all began to sell the drug, things were getting edgy among the families even more now that this problem was raising to priority. With a drug moving on the streets of each main family but not real owner to claim the money and control the profits were being lost to some phantom drug lord at a staggering rate.

"Any other leads or losses that I need to know about?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the front of his desk appearing relaxed even in the madness of the meeting. Both Kakashi and Naruto shook their heads, before Naruto seemed to change his mind and spoke.

"Well come to think of it while I was doing a round downtown I came across some of Neji's guys asking one of our dealers some questions about Curse Mark, but they stayed quiet and I pulled Neji's guy aside. He said that the profits were going to be Oto's along with some new territory before I could push him to elaborate the idiot pulled out his gun almost took the shot; thankfully our dealer beat him to it and knocked out his knee cap." Naruto finished with a snort.

Sasuke shook his head as the news was explained. "_So Oto is making their move. It wouldn't surprise me if Neji was trying to move within Suna as well; pretty soon we all might be in full out war before the fall season gets here."_Sasuke thought as he was still perched against his desk.

"Alright now that you have reported and we are finished discussing things; I want everyone back at headquarters to be notified that as of right now we are on high alert. We could be walking into a full blown out war so instead of getting caught off guard I want all associates and informants on the streets including the dealers to know what is going on. I want all dealing and discussion on a tight business need to know basis with the rival families. So no idle chit chat or trying to be buddy buddy keep your guard up and guns ready, anyone caught talking to rivals more than necessary or giving information out is to be handled as a traitor I want them _dealt_ with." Sasuke ordered with a firm look on his face as he stood to his full height in front of Naruto and Kakashi knowing they understood to make word spread. By the end of today every alliance or associate of the Uchiha would know the new orders and they dared not cross it. Those who might be stupid enough to try and ignore the order better have a will made up.

After a moment of silence something in Naruto's eyes flared to life indicating he was switching from business to the idiot he could be.

"Oi Sasuke now that your pink princess is awake did you receive your kiss yet prince charming?" Naruto was giggling as he smiled his trade mark idiot grin.

Sasuke had tensed at the mention of Sakura and his eyes flashed from a glare to and annoyed look.

"Shut it dobe. And now that you mention it I have a job for you to do. You are to go pick up Sakura's car and belongings park the car in the garage and bring whatever belongings in her car up here." Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly dropped his smile before he whined.

"Oh come on teme why do I have to go deal with your chick's stuff?" Sasuke gave him a firm look telling Naruto it wasn't an option but an order.

"Well Naruto since you barged in here disturbing her _you_ get to pick up her stuff and I expect you to apologize for you loud behavior this morning." Naruto puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest like a child who was told no.

"Fine." Naruto said with a defeated voice which was all just an act. Sasuke and Naruto had grown up together and were thick as thieves knowing each other better than anyone else.

"Alright and Kakashi see if you can get ahold of the Akatsuki and let them know the news. Also find out when they plan to come back from Rain city." Kakashi nodded his head as he thumbed open his book again noting how the official meeting was over but before he completely opened the book he and Naruto shared a look and asked the same question at the same time.

"Does she know?"

There was a brief pause as Sasuke thought.

"No. In fact she told me she just moved to the city so I'm guessing we will have to be careful. For right now I will let her know about the family corporation, but when it comes to anything underground an illegal I plan to try and keep that in the dark as of yet."

"You plan to keep an eye on her?" Kakashi spoke from behind his book.

"Yea I want to know more about her both personally and businesslike. I want a background and history check on my corporation desk by the end of tomorrow the latest." Kakashi nodded his head.

All the men stood and Sasuke led them to the doors opening them as Naruto asked, "Well even though she is new I bet she could use a more exciting friend than your brooding self so can we meet her?"

"Only if she agrees to dobe but I don't think she needs a loud mouth as a friend." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto gave a false look of hurt while a smile made its way to his lips.

All three men walked over to the living area more to find Sakura standing at the window.

Sasuke took in the light blue dress that hugged her body perfectly and how the blue dress and pink hair seemed to work well together.

"Sakura I have two friends here who would like to meet you. The decision is yours though they can stay or I can send them off to do me a few favors." Sasuke spoke loudly enough to snap Sakura's attention away from the window to take in the new arrivals.

An unsure smile was on her face while her eyes held determination as she began walking over to the trio her heels clacked on the hardwood.

"It's better to meet new people. Hello gentlemen my name is Sakura Haruno." She finished as she came to stand in front of the group with her hand out stretched. Sakura was not a woman to be shy and being a doctor who met new people daily the ability to make her presence and independence known came easily.

All three men were somewhat surprised to see how Sakura came off as a strong woman that gave off an aura of confidence and independence that demanded to be noticed and not treated as someone who cowered away.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's strong introduction as he put his hands in his pockets giving him a look of relaxed laziness. Kakashi was the first one to shake Sakura's hand he noticed how it was strong and firm.

"_She reminds me of Tsunade. She has the feminine features with a toughened grip. Hm. Maybe she will have to meet Tsunade they would get along just fine. Sasuke on the other hand may have found his perfect match, but we shall see." _Kakashi thought as he introduced himself to Sakura.

Sakura then turned to Naruto who had a big smile plastered to his face while he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura was about to withdraw her hand when Naruto quickly picked Sakura up into a hug effectively taking her feet a few inches off the floor. The hug had caught Sakura off guard and she gasped not being used to getting a random hug.

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare that said put her down before my foot goes up your ass. With a little laugh Naruto put Sakura back on her feet.

After regaining her balance she looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes.

"That's Naruto the loud mouth who tries to make people as comfortable as possible; he is not the traditional type." Sasuke answered her unspoken question.

"Oh. Well it's great to meet you both." Sakura said as she looked form Kakashi and Naruto.

"So Sakura now that you have captivated our bastard boss what you plan to do?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke had rolled his eyes Naruto could really be an idiot sometimes. Sakura giggled taking in Sasuke's annoyance for his blonde friend.

"Well that is some question Naruto I mean I barely know any of you." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone while she smiled.

"God Naruto. Think before you speak once in a while. And just so you know I agreed to help her within the city." Sasuke said as he stared at the idiot who was now glaring at him because he had insulted him in front of Sakura.

"For your information Sasuke I do think before I speak and why do you have to have a stick shoved up your ass and make others look bad?" Naruto was somewhat yelling as his temper got the best of him.

Sasuke had a blank look on his face before it turned into annoyance and he glared evenly back at Naruto

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Haruno, but I think it's time for Naruto and I to leave seeing how at any moment these two are going to be knocking fists." As Kakashi spoke Sakura had turned her attention away from the two grown men picking a fight like two five year old children.

Just as Naruto had raised his fist to punch Sasuke Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder; pulling him to the door all the while the two continued to shout degrading things to each other. It only stopped when the penthouse door shut and Sasuke let a sigh his blood still boiling from the idiotic remarks. Even at twenty two Naruto and Sasuke still went at it once in a while, but since they had grown up together it was more to just prove who could get under the other's skin the best.

Sakura stood behind Sasuke as he faced the now closed door she watched as his hands balled up and his breathing was deep breaths to calm his annoyance. Sakura was holding her giggle the best she could but one slipped out and Sasuke had turned his head so he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That idiot knows how to get me going, I'm sorry you had to witness it." Sasuke said as he now turned to face Sakura completely.

"Oh don't apologize I thought it was hilarious you two argue like you're brothers or something. It must be nice though to have a close friend and employee who you can act like family with." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "Listen I am going to go get dressed and shower Naruto will be back in about five minutes to drop off your belongings; since I'm guessing you don't want to share a bed tonight you can either have the spare room or you can have my bedroom till we get your things in order today."

"This is your home so I will take the spare room and thank you so much for helping me Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile and her body moved on its own closing the gap between them.

Her arms went around Sasuke's lean toned waist as her head rested near his shoulder. When she processed that she hugging him she began to freak in her mind.

"_Oh no. Oh no. I'm hugging Sasuke and he probably thinks I some sort of creep."_ Sakura had shut her eyes and slowly began to loosen the hug in an attempt to back away, but Sasuke's arms came around her in a firm but gentle grip hugging her back.

After a moment like that they released and both stared at one another in confused happiness. Things between any other couple would normally seem weird but for some reason during their short hours together so far they were comfortable and relaxed. No strange tension or awkwardness almost like they had known each other for months.

At first Sasuke had been shocked to find Sakura hugging him but in an instant the hesitation was gone and he made a choice right then in there. He was going to get closer to Sakura; sure it could be dangerous when it came to his other dark business but he didn't care he would protect Sakura with his life. Something about the hug had proven to him that he could trust her and maybe someday introduce the other side of himself to her, but for now he would go slowly show her his family and Uchiha Corp. He was going to make things work in his favor and he could tell she was going to enjoy it.

"You are welcome Sakura." Sasuke said with a genuine smile that he hardly used. "Well I am going to get ready so we can get things done, and don't forget if you need or want _anything_ don't be shy." Putting strong emphasis on anything he turned and started toward his bedroom at the end of the hall while saying a few last words.

"Oh and Sakura make yourself at home. I would prefer you feel comfortable here because until you decide you want your own place this is your new home." A final wave over the shoulder and his door closed and at the same time the penthouse entrance door opened reveling Naruto with a grey duffel bag over one shoulder.

"Oi Sakura! Where'd the bastard disappear to? I mean he's supposed to be your caring host and yet you stand her by yourself." Naruto said as he placed the duffle down next to one of the chairs.

"Oh hey again Naruto, and Sasuke went to take a shower." Sakura said as she sat down in the white leather coach while Naruto sat down in the chair adjacent from her.

-Half an hour later-

Sasuke walked out of his bedroom to hear laughs and light talking coming from the living room, upon closer inspection he found Sakura laughing at a story Naruto was sharing and Sasuke was catching the last bit as he made his way to the living room.

"-oh it gets better Sakura. As I climbed the tree to try and get the cat out Sasuke stood below and wasn't really paying attention. Just as I started to grab for the cat it jumped out of the tree and on to Sasuke, I had never heard a higher pitched scream come from a seven year old boy. He was so surprised and caught off guard that he fell on his ass, oh and the cat had managed to cling to his shirt. I was laughing so hard I fell out the tree and broke my arm while Sasuke got his chest scratched up by a cat." By the time Naruto finished he and Sakura were both laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks. After a second of recovery Naruto added one last thought.

"For the rest of the summer everyone in the family called him Catman." As Sasuke walked up behind Naruto he spoke.

"Don't forget to tell her the nickname you earned that day Naruto. Or should I say Goldy Locks?"

Naruto stood out of the chair and turned to glare at Sasuke before they both began to snicker at the accidental names they earned one summer as children.

"Goldy Locks?" Sakura asked as she wiped a tear away and looked at the two men noting how they seemed total opposites, one quiet resembling the night while the other loud and full of life like daytime.

"Hn. Yea Naruto here had to be taken to the ER; he was crying so much that when the doctor came in they thought he was a girl." Sasuke said with a smirk, Naruto was giggling again and nodding in agreement.

The penthouse settled back to being quiet but was now filled with a feeling of care free joy. Sasuke then spoke again.

"Well Naruto Sakura and I have to head over and talk with Tsunade about hiring Sakura on staff as a doctor. So either you can come with us to the one place you hate or you can go see how things are going with Kakashi and the others."

"Ah, come one, why you got to steal Sakura away? She and I were enjoying ourselves. Well if you guys are heading out I think I will check on the guys I hate that hospital every time I go in there Tsunade tries to examine me." Naruto shivered at the thought of the hospital he would go when he had to but it wasn't his favorite place. In fact Naruto had seen drug houses that he would rather walk through then a hospital.

"So you're a doctor Sakura?" Naruto asked as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Yes I got my degree about two days ago. Why?" Sakura asked because the look in Naruto's blue eyes promised scheming.

"Well since I hate hospitals could you be my private doctor and do checkup here at teme's?" Naruto looked at Sakura who had turned to Sasuke who shrugged.

"I don't care in fact if you did want to do that I can talk with Tsunade and have her set you up your own office and you could take care of my associates only instead of dealing with other people of the city." Sasuke said after a moment of thought. If Sakura did agree to this then he would feel more confident she wouldn't get harmed.

"Really?! My own office? That would be an accomplishment and only having to deal a few select patients would make things more quick and efficient instead of having to familiarize myself with new patients all the time." Sakura was now getting excited if she could get her own office was one thing but to have reoccurring patients would help her build new friendships and set the foundation to her new life. This was just what she needed.

Hearing the excitement and hope in Sakura's voice sealed the deal he was going to now have a specialized doctor for his associates both from the corporation and for his men doing work on the streets. Another benefit would be he could have more access to Sakura if need be.

"With that settled; Sakura you and I will talk with Tsunade and Naruto you can swing by again later if you want to badly enough." As Sasuke spoke he watched Sakura's light up with pure happiness at the news.

"Sounds good teme I will even be back with some of the guys to meet with Sakura." Naruto had walked to the door and now held it open for his boss and new friend.

Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura so they could leave.

Sakura was finally taking in Sasuke's change of clothes he now wore a black jacket and pants paired with a light blue dress shirt that matched her dress. His tie was white with a small looking red and white fan pinned to in just like Naruto and Kakashi had.

After her observation Sakura took Sasuke's large callused hand noting how her hand looked smooth and fragile compared to his, Sasuke was making the same observation.

-Konoha Hospital-1:50pm

Sasuke pulled the black SUV into a parking spot outside the hospital Sakura was taking in the large ten story building that was very modern looking with large glass windows. The hospital had two separate buildings which were branched together by a long windowed bridge the parking lot was placed between the two hospital wings

Sasuke took the opportunity to get out and open Sakura's door for her. Sakura never had a man open any doors for her or be a gentleman so she stepped out of the black tinted SUV in a shocked state.

"Thanks Sasuke that's definitely a first." Sakura said in honesty. Sasuke shook his head ashamed of the male gender that didn't treat a woman the way they should.

"Don't thank me. You deserve to be treated as a lady by a gentleman." Sasuke said as he shut the passenger door locking the SUV.

As they walked to the entrance of the right wing Sakura looked at the beautiful summer sky enjoying the sunshine and seventy five degree heat, back in the country side it would get sunny but the temperature never got above sixty five making it always seem cold.

Walking into the grand hospital entrance the sound of Sakura's clacking heels blended into the sounds of the hospital as people both staff and visitors walked the halls. Looking up above the receptionist's desk an open hallway had people walking from one side to the other reaching different rooms. On the ground floor Sakura could see four elevators on the right constantly opening and closing, to the left of the entrance two doors opened wide to reveal a wide hallway going deeper into the hospital.

As both Sasuke and Sakura walked up the receptionist she was on the phone but as she looked up she handed two visitor passes to them before returning to her call. Sasuke gave Sakura her pass as a voice spoke over an intercom for the whole hospital to hear.

"Dr. Shizune please report to room 326 for labor preparation. Dr. Ino please report to ER two for a heart surgery. And Dr. Tsunade please dial phone extension 4682. All available doctors report to the incoming patients ER." The women on the intercom repeated the message once more.

Sasuke lead Sakura to an elevator that was on the far back wall behind the receptionist desk and hit the button for the tenth floor. The ride was quick and when the doors opened the whole floor looked like it belonged in a high end business building not a hospital. There was another receptionist that looked up at the couple as the exited the elevator and spoke. "Mr. Uchiha it's good to see you today please head back to Tsunade's office." Sasuke didn't even acknowledge the woman but instead grabbed Sakura's hand and walked to the left down a long hallway that had multiple doors with doctor's names engraved on a plate each for each separate office door.

After passing many doors and hearing Sasuke being greeted by doctors he was ignoring their existence as his faced was relaxed.

"_Everyone treats Sasuke as royalty. His family must really be rich and powerful to get such respect and recognition. And here I got lucky with meeting him."_ Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

Sasuke opened one of the double doors to the Tsunade's office and quickly ducked out of habit as a binder full of financial reports flew over his head scattering into the hall. Sakura's grip on Sasuke's hand tightened at the unexpected flying object.

Sasuke lead Sakura into the office to sit in front of Tsunade's desk as her eyes got angrier by the second listening to the person on the other line; she quickly stood as her free fist made contact with the oak desk making a splintering sound while she spoke still oblivious to her new guests.

"Listen here you old senile geezer I need that report to be accepted so that we can get funding into finishing the third ER that this hospital needs. We are taking on more and more patients and need another ER addition to accommodate the growing number so I don't care how you do it I just want the new ER and I want it now!" Tsunade hung up before the man on the other end could argue further.

Letting out a sigh and sitting back down she took in her guests as Sasuke spoke making her give a cocky but irritated smirk. Tsunade had light blonde hair tied back she was dressed in a simple dress shirt somewhat exposing her large bust.

"Don't break that desk Tsunade I won't buy you another."

"Don't nag me Uchiha or the next time you need stitches I will purposely make it slow and painful for you." Tsunade replied returning the playful banter. Her vision shifted to meet her patient from last night who had no hint left of the attack left on her body.

"So I see you are up and walking around though I don't remember getting a call like I was supposed to." Tsunade finished by glaring at Sasuke who hadn't called her to report on the woman.

"Well seeing how Sakura Haruno is a doctor and didn't need further medical attention there was no need." Sasuke said as he gave the introduction. Tsunade looked at Sakura and shook her hand as she gave her own introduction.

Sasuke quickly explained that he wanted Sakura to be hired on staff and to be a specialist dealing with his associates only that way she didn't have to deal with the rest of the hospital patients as much and he also pointed out how having her as the private doctor would take stress off the thinly spread staff.

After a moment of thought Tsunade agreed saying she would like to offer an apprenticeship to Sakura for the first month and tutor her directly giving her some experience before letting her loose as the private doctor.

"After the month of training if I feel confident enough you will move into the small clinic that is behind the right wing of the hospital. You will be the main doctor as well as my advisor for the clinic, I will give you free reign for the clinic and you will report to me time to time for reports. If you are within the main hospital you will be directed beneath myself or my head doctor Shizune. You can start on Wednesday so I hope you know what you need." Tsunade finished as she rested her chin on her folded hands and Sakura shook her head.

With the agreements made and plans set in motion the meeting concluded and Sasuke lead Sakura back to the SUV so they could stop buy a store to pick up the things she needed. Sasuke insisted buying the items even though Sakura had been unsure saying she would pay him back. Sasuke just shook his head.

After shopping for the scrubs and sneakers Sasuke took Sakura to a small diner to pick up some to go food. They then went back to the penthouse.

-Sasuke's Penhouse-6:20pm-

As Sasuke opened the door to let Sakura enter first he almost slapped a hand to his forehead but that wouldn't be Uchiha like so he just gave a helpless look at all the guys filling the living room and kitchen.

Sakura stopped in her tracks as the group of five different men all in suits with a fan pinned to their ties plus a dog turned to stare at her and Sasuke.

The dog was on its feet in a second walking over to sniff the new woman. Sakura stiffened as the large white dog that reached her hip sniffed her hand before licking it waiting to be petted. Noticing no threat she scratched the dog's ear earning a happy bark of appreciation. Sakura giggled as the dog rolled on its back for more attention and love, the rest of the guys including Sasuke were staring in awe at the scene because it was the first time the dog had acted like that toward a stranger. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Alright another slow chapter I am sorry. I promise though chapter four will involve action that will set things into a more fast pace. So please just hold on it will be up by sometime tomorrow. Keep on reviewing it helps motivate me and thank you all for everything.**


	4. Dinner with a Side of Bullets

**I don't own the Naruto characters just this story/idea. Enjoy and Thank You**

-10:46pm-

Sasuke's penthouse was full of chatter as everyone there talked to each other and snacked on the food Sasuke's maid had bought while he was out earlier today. The whole flat emanated a feeling of fun, relaxation and new friendships.

During the past almost five hours Sakura had been introduced to the group of guys that consisted of Sasuke's most loyal and closet friends they also were all part of the light and darker side of Sasuke's life.

Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi ,Kiba and his dog Akamaru were all Sasuke's first ring of associates each with their own special job in the mob as well as in his corporation but they were basically the same titles and descriptions:

Shikamaru had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail that spiked at the ends; he was the electronic creator and strategists. He kept an eye on surveillance and often times organized appointments with_ all_ of their clients. Shika looked lazy but he was the best at his job and was able to solve many problems.

Sai was a distant cousin of Sasuke's they shared the same eyes and dark hair color except Sai's was more flat, he was in charge of communications and dealing with both enemy companies and small scale gangs that got out of control and needed to be reminded of who was in control. For someone who worked with people you would expect him to be more socially approachable but in reality Sai seemed distant and awkward at first greeting.

Kiba and his white dog Akamaru were in charge of security and weapons. Kiba had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks that he had gotten at a young age. Everyone joked about the duo being their mob police, because Kiba bought and sold the weapons that were used by Sasuke's associates while Akamaru was a drug sniffing and guard dog; Kiba was also the head of security at Uchiha Corp.

Kakashi was his right hand advisor while Naruto was his second in command and Vice President to the corporation.

As Sasuke finished poking fun at Naruto he turned to find Sakura had settled down on a couch by herself and was asleep. _"Looks like the day finally got to her."_ Sasuke thought with a smile before he cleared his throat loudly silencing the gossiping group of men.

"Alright guys the guest of honor has fallen asleep from all your mindless chit chat so you're going to have to get going. I hope you all are on alert; like had ordered earlier. Soon I will have to pick up security and you all know what I mean. With that good night guys now get the hell out of my flat." Sasuke said with a light tone at the end.

All the guys rose gathering their things and started to leave saying goodnight to their boss.

Once the door shut Sasuke took a deep breath enjoying the silence before walking over to Sakura and picking her up bridal style and carried her down the hall turning into the second door on the right. With a quick adjustment he managed to balance all of Sakura's body against his chest and on one arm. With his other free hand he pulled the sheet back before lying Sakura down on the plush bed. He quickly removed her heels and placed the blanket over her sleeping form.

He stood next to her enjoying the steady rise and fall of her chest with a look of complete peace and her lips formed a soft smile.

Sasuke began to walk toward the door when he stopped. "Sasuke." Turing to face Sakura he saw she was still asleep and had just said his name in a loving longing tone. Another smile graced Sasuke's features for the second time that day. Turning he walked back out to the living room and kitchen to turn off the lights before going to bed himself.

-6:24am-

Sakura woke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon making her stomach growl. Looking over at the bed side clock she looked at the time and smiled noting how it seemed both her and Sasuke were morning people. Crawling out of bed she grabbed her duffel bag of clothes and headed to the spare bathroom next door to shower and get ready for today.

Sasuke heard the spare bathroom door close smiling as he took a bite of his tomato and cheese omelet with bacon bits.

After about fifteen minutes Sakura went to the kitchen to grab coffee and the omelet Sasuke had made her. She hadn't even looked his direction until after she finished eating and sat at the bar drinking her coffee. When she finally looked up she saw Sasuke was leaning against the kitchen counter while studying a sheet of paper with his coffee in his free hand.

Sakura couldn't help but trail her eyes down his form. Sasuke had loose grey sweat pants on with no shirt leaving her to finally see his sculpted torso, he wasn't too bulky or too lean he was the perfect balance of both. Sakura's eyes dipped a little lower taking in the V of his hips and lower body, slowly working her vision back up she noticed Sasuke wearing glasses and his hair was wilder from sleep. Shifting his weight and crossing his legs at the ankles he put the paper down and sipped his coffee.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight." Sasuke looked over at Sakura waiting for her response while taking in her look of the day. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail while her bangs framed her face; she was wearing a red blouse with a black skirt and heels giving her a business woman look.

"That would be great, but I think I am going to use some of my money and go shopping for some other clothes this is my only decent attire. All I have left are some jeans and t shirts."

"I hope you're not dressing up all the time just because me. I mean if that's the case I want you to know you can whatever you like. I only wear those stuffy suits all the time because it's the only attire I have worn because all have done lately is work with no time to put on a pair of jeans and regular shirt to relax in."

Sakura shook her head, "No it's not that. I just don't have any clothes to go out to dinner with, and I guess we are going to have to schedule you a day of rest and relaxation where all talk of business and work is off limits." She finished with a flirting smile.

Sasuke gave her a sexy smirk before replying, "Well then Dr. Haruno I will make you a deal. I will give you my credit card to spend whatever amount you want on clothes and things you need. If you promise me that the day of rest and relaxation is scheduled soon, because I'm dying to hear more about you." Sasuke finished while holding her gaze and moved to stand closer to her on the bar stool.

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Uchiha." Sakura's voice had dropped low and was taunting Sasuke closer who had a cocky smile of agreement on his face.

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes had turned a deeper shade and were filled with a look a seduction and want. As Sasuke moved to straddle Sakura's knees with his legs the phone in the office blared to life. Sasuke closed his eyes and released an annoyed sigh before turning to leave Sakura who had let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"_Today's going to be a good day."_ Sakura thought with a smile and took a sip of her cool coffee.

Sasuke emerged from the office with tense shoulders and a look of sadness etched on his face. Sakura's smile was wiped from her face as she looked at Sasuke.

"The corporation has called me in over stocks dropping and paperwork needing to be signed. I'm sorry Sakura I won't be able to go with you today instead I called Naruto to be your guide and helper today. I promise though we will go out to dinner tonight around nine; to one of the best restaurants in the city." Sasuke finished still slightly irritated about how he was missing out on spending time with Sakura and had to go into the corporation over stock drop.

"It's okay you are a busy man just make sure your schedule is clear all day tomorrow because I plan to have you enjoying a break from all the work." Her voice was firm and Sasuke shook his head and his eyes seemed to light up with anticipation.

With that being said Sasuke went to quickly shower and change while Naruto popped in through the penthouse door.

"Morning Sakura hope you're ready to go shop." Naruto said with a smile as he flashed a black credit card at her. Nodding her head she jumped off the stool and headed to the door.

-2:20pm-

Naruto and Sakura had filled the trunk and backseat of the blacked out SUV with all the stuff Naruto had either made Sakura buy or she picked out. They had spent more than she made in a year; to say she felt guilty was an understatement she wanted to send everything back but Naruto assured her money was not an issue when it came to the Uchiha family and cost of today's purchases were like loose change in Sasuke's pocket. Naruto also reminded her that Sasuke wanted her happy and comfortable.

"I should have brought Hinata along she could have given you a girl opinion on things." Naruto said as he stopped at a red light.

"Who's Hinata?"

"Oh um well she's my fiancée. We are supposed to get hitched in the spring next year." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sly smile on his lips.

"Congratulations Naruto! I haven't been to a wedding in years, I'm sure it will be amazing." Sakura said with a smile as the SUV began to move again.

"Well you can come if you want I will make sure Hinata adds you to the guest list." Naruto said as he pulled into a parking space outside a small restaurant that had a sign reading Ichiraku Ramen. The smell of the food wafted through the SUV's open windows.

"Hey sorry I have to make a pit stop here and pick up Hinata and mine's dinner." Naruto said as he climbed out and walked to Sakura's door. She was still getting used to the whole men being gentlemen opening doors and such.

"It's fine its smells amazing though." As Sakura finished her stomach growled earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Ha. Sounds like you could use a bite to eat. Come on I will order you some ramen to go and I'll call Hinata to meet us over to Sasuke's so you two can meet."

-7:46pm-

Sasuke was in the elevator up to his flat as he thought back through the day at the office. They had called him all the way to midtown for supposed dropped stocks when in reality his horny receptionist Karin had read the papers wrong nothing had happened to the stocks in fact they were up by six points. The paper work he had to sign ranged from donations to partnership offers from smaller companies.

Sasuke loosened his tie and took a deep breath, tonight he and Sakura were going to dinner and tomorrow they were going to spend time getting to know one another. He crossed the hall and heard voices from the other side as he entered he saw Sakura and Hinata Naruto's fiancée sitting at the bar laughing and talking while Naruto was sprawled out on one of the coaches drooling in his sleep.

"Ugh, what did you girls do to the dobe?" Sasuke asked as he shed his jacket and made his way to the women.

"Oh Uchiha it's good to see you again. Naruto apparently cannot handle shopping with a woman. After he ate his ramen around three thirty he passed out on the couch and has been there since. Also I hope you don't mind me being here but Sakura and I have been chatting away." Hinata finished with her soft small voice; she also had long black purple tinted hair with grey eyes. Sasuke had plopped down on a bar stool next to Sakura giving her a smile that said hello which she returned.

"You know you are always welcome here Hinata you and your blonde idiot. I still can't believe of all people, you decided to fall for that moron." Sasuke finished saying the last part loud enough in an attempt to wake Naruto up, but Naruto was a hard sleeper so it didn't work.

Hinata giggled. "Well I will take my blonde idiot home so you two can enjoy your night out." Hinata began walking back toward Naruto when Sakura spoke.

"Thank you Hinata for keeping me company it was nice meeting you, and I would love to join you next time you attend your weekly lunch with the other girls." Hinata smiled in agreement as she caressed Naruto's chest lovingly as he groaned and woke up ungracefully.

Naruto had drool trailing down his cheek and had a look of lost confusion as his slow mind began to piece together what was going on. With one yawn and stretch Naruto quietly made his way to the door with Hinata. As they both waved good bye Hinata giggled because Naruto was in a zombie like trance keeping him quiet and disarray.

With the door finally shut Sasuke released a sigh as he spoke.

"You tired out Naruto and met Hinata sounds like you had a good day."

"Yea and my night is still young, unless you would rather relax from your apparently not so fun day at your company office."

"No, we will still go out like I promised I just need to get ready. And from the looks of it so do you, well since we are both in the same boat why don't we both get ready and head out?" Sasuke asked as he stood ready to take a hot shower and begin his night out on the town. Tonight would be his first outing in over six months that wasn't involving anything illegal or business.

Sakura smiled and followed Sasuke toward the hallway before the split off to get ready. Sasuke quickly pulled out his cell as he stripped down and called Kakashi who picked up on the second ring.

"Yo."

"Kakashi, I'm sure Naruto told you about tonight, so I need you the give the orders to the other associates to begin the nightly rounds. Understood?"

"Hm." Was his reply as both men hung up and Sasuke climbed into the hot spray.

-8:21pm-

Sasuke was sitting out in the living room waiting on Sakura to finish up, he had made a reservation at the classiest restaurant in the city it was called Fire Style. As Sasuke thought about how tonight was going to be the clack of heel on hardwood had him on his feet to take in Sakura as she stood at the end of the hall with a shy smile and blush gracing her face.

Sakura was dresses in a deep red colored dress that went to mid-thigh and hugged her body perfectly, the neck line was dipped a bit to show a hint of cleavage. The dress was also a halter leaving her back open for view. A small black belt around her waist matched her T strap heels and clutch, her pink hair was lightly curled while her green eyes seemed to pop from the eyeliner and mascara she had added.

Sasuke on the other hand had chosen to wear a light grey suit and pants with black loafers. His dress shirt was white paired with his tie that was the same deep red matching Sakura's dress his trademark Uchiha family crest pinned into place on his tie.

As both stood in awe taking each other in the space between them was filled with amused silence.

"Well I must say so far you and I have managed to color coordinate on accident in our short time together." Sasuke said with a smirk as he grabbed Saukra's hand and began to walk to the door. Sakura only giggled not only at the fact he pointed out but also at the excited feeling she was having, this was her first real date since high school.

Sasuke and Sakura got off the elevator and walked to the vehicles lining the underground parking garage like they always did, Sakura noticed how her Civic always seemed to look like a junk in comparison to the high end cars and SUVs.

Instead of steering Sakura to the normal black SUV he pulled her toward five cars that were parked farther from the others.

"Pick one." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura to watch her mouth drop open with a stunned look.

"Y-you own all of these cars?!" Sakura stuttered out as Sasuke gave a cocky grin and shook his head. Sakura was still adjusting to this new wealthy life style she was involved with, the only way she had ever seen these types of cars was in magazines that her dad had subscribed to and one summer turned her into a gear head at the age of seven.

In all honesty Sakura was the woman her mother expected her to be but also could hang with the guys easily thanks to her father, she was no push over.

"Yea. Pick one so we can go eat."

In front of the couple were five cars. A 2012 red Ferrari 458 Italia with white interior, 2012 Audi R8 that was white with black interior, 2012 Arrinera black with red interior, 2012 blue and white GT40 with white interior, and a 2012 Corvette Stingray that was all whited out.

Sakura took in the beautiful cars and slowly made her way over to the Arrinera after a long moment of thought, something about this car seemed to remind her the most of Sasuke's personality and looks sharp yet classy that demanded respect and attention.

Sasuke gave a halfhearted laugh that made goose bumps on come to Sakura's arms.

"You picked my favorite." Sasuke said as he opened Sakura's door so they could head to Fire Style.

-9:15 pm-Fires Style Restaurant-

After the valet took Sasuke's car to park; the couple walked into the restaurant as Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's lower back guiding her to the greeter so they could sit down and finally have dinner.

The restaurant lived up to its name. The white ceiling was domed with a large crystal chandelier which had black silk curtains draping down to the floor and connecting to an adjacent wall. The walls were a deep crimson complimenting the gold accents on the tables.

The owner had come to greet Sakura and Sasuke personally before leading them to a private table positioned in a far corner. After being seated a waiter quickly took their orders and left the couple.

-15 minutes later-

"I hope you are enjoying yourself so far." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I must say I am still adjusting to all this, did you grow up around this life style or did it happen slowly?"

"All of this is normal to me; wealth and power has always been held by the Uchihas here in Konoha."

"Incredible. A week ago I would have laughed if someone told me I was going to experience the higher standard of life." Sakura said with a smile.

"That reminds me; you said you moved her from the country side what was your life like out there. Probably more slow paced then here I'm guessing." Sasuke had read Sakura's background history and knew the basics but reading about someone still left out the personal level of emotion, so he wanted to get familiar with the real Sakura instead of just her fact sheets.

"It definitely was a slower pace and the town I came from everyone seemed to know everyone, it could be little annoying having everyone seem like family and know your business but it kept a feeling of security." Sasuke took another sip of wine before he spoke again.

"I think I should buy a vacation house out there so I can escape from all of this once in a while." He said while he waved a hand.

Sakura agreed saying it sounded like a good idea and asked Sasuke about his family.

"Well you meet my first ring of associates minus two guys who were out on a meeting last night. Besides them I have an older brother named Itachi and my two parents Mikoto and Fugaku. There is also my cousin Sai who you met last night and lastly my grandfather named Madara. Now it's your turn tell me about your family." Sakura had been smiling softly as Sasuke told her of his family but as soon as he asked about her family her smile fell and the pain of loss returned slightly.

Sasuke noticed her change and almost regretted asking the question her file hadn't included her family history only their names.

"Well um, I never knew my grandparents because they had all died before I was born. I don't have any cousins because both my mother and father were only children just like I am. My mother's name was Mebuki and my father's name was Kazashi." Sakura added a small smile that didn't reach her eyes as she finished. Sasuke though didn't miss how she had used 'was' when mentioning her parents.

"I am sorry for you losses. Were you close to them both or were they distant?" Sasuke hated to ask more but he wanted to know Sakura.

As Sasuke asked her that question her eyes lit up in memory and forgotten happiness.

"I was close to them both. My mother was the type of women to be playful and fun but if someone angered her you didn't want to be the one she yelled at. My father though was easy going most of the time but protected his family no matter the cost, he had been gunned down in a street after he was following a lead to a case the men responsible were never found or caught so the case was closed and went unsolved. He passed away when I was ten, the news had killed my mother for an entire month she was in silent shock before she snapped out of it and moved on as single. She was the strongest woman I knew, but three days ago I buried her after she died in a car accident." Sakura finished her story as a wave of numbness washed through her as she took a long drink of wine.

"Well they sounded like amazing people who raised an equally amazing and strong daughter." Sasuke said and Sakura's eyes began to tear up lightly and she smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you Sasuke, I know I keep saying it but everything you have done for me I can't describe the gratitude I feel." Sasuke nodded.

"Well are you ready to head home or somewhere else to enjoy your night out on the town?"

"You're the one driving you tell me." Sakura said in a flirting voice making Sasuke smirk seductively back.

"Well then let's get on our way Dr. Haruno." The way Sasuke said Sakura's name made something in her lower stomach bloom with heated anticipation.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's lower waist guiding her back to the entrance so they could have the Arrinera retrieved. As they waited Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact and the feelings held in each other's eyes along with the close proximity made something ignite and they slowly moved closer.

As their lips met the intensity of their feeling won over and the kiss became more heated and hungry, Sakura was in pure bliss as Sasuke's tongue met her lips asking for entrance which she willing granted. The warmth and taste of their mouths made time seem like it had paused for them.

The valet driver cleared his throat to break up the intimate interaction so he could get on with his job. Sasuke slowly pulled away from Sakura with a smirk as she was slowly opened her eyes to reveal they were glassed over with desire and happiness. As Sasuke led her to the passenger door he glared murderously to the valet for interrupting his time, the man flinched at the intensity.

As the car pulled out on the main street so did two silver SUVs that slowly began to tail couple.

Coming to a stop light Sasuke checked his rear view and confirmed that the SUVs had been tailing the car for the last two miles, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter he glanced at Sakura how was belted in and taking in the city. _"Dammit of all the times Neji decides to sneak his slime balls into my city. Hopefully Sakura won't freak out too much, but it looks like her introduction to my other life is coming earlier then I would like. And here I had things planned, oh well time to see if our relationship sinks of floats."_ Of course after the kiss they had just shared he was confident things would be okay, she wanted him just a badly as he wanted her.

"Sakura don't panic but we have been tailed by two SUV's that are connected to a rival of mine, and I don't know what they are up to so I need you to be ready because we are going to try and out run them." He spoke in a firm steady tone leaving no room for argument and bringing her attention to him with confused eyes. She nodded slowly and braced herself.

Sasuke watched the red light with baited breath waiting for it to turn green even though this wasn't how he planned the night he was calm and confident, because he handled things like this on a day to day basis making it all second nature.

As the light switched the car tires screeched and smoked at the quick acceleration, with only two lanes and cars scattered around Sasuke couldn't exercise the car's total speed but he easily reached 100 MPH and kept it there.

Eyes shifting to the road and rear view he maneuvered the car in and out of lanes, the SUVs were a decent gap behind but still close enough to keep an eye on their targets. Sasuke quickly pulled the E brake and made a hard right down another street that had fewer cars, the SUVs followed suit. Sakura was gripping the door and center counsel for balance as the car smoothly straightened out; her adrenaline was peeked as the action unfolded and her breathing surprisingly steady.

Sasuke cursed and Sakura gave a surprised scream as the back window shattered from a bullet.

Sasuke wasn't about to let Sakura get harmed. His eyes hardened as he made another sharp turn heading to the highway so he could put the car through its paces and get them away faster.

The SUV's must have figured out his move because they had split up earlier one now coming from a street up the road turning to drive at them and the other bringing up the rear, bullets were now assaulting the front and back of the car; Sasuke cursed again at what he was about to do. Reaching into the glove compartment as the windshield webbed over from gunshots. Grabbing the cool metal of his semi -automatic handgun he returned fire at the oncoming SUV; managing to blow out the left tire making the truck turn on its own in to a pole.

When Sasuke had pulled out the gun and fired Sakura was in disbelief both from Sasuke's accuracy and how he seemed like this happened regularly. _"Oh my god what is going on? There's got to be an explanation to all of this. Oh my god we could die!"_ Sakura thought as Sasuke made the car do a 180 and went down the other side of the road.

Sasuke smashed his elbow through his window and pointed his gun out the window the driver in the SUV doing the same. The scene looked like a modern style jousting match with cars and guns. Sasuke aimed and both drivers fired. The SUV immediately pulled to the right as the bullet killed the man instantly and made the SUV clip the back end of Sasuke's car. Sasuke cringed as a bullet grazed his shoulder and the car did a 360 from the impact of the SUV before coming to a stop. The empty street was filled with wreckage and the smell of burning rubber and gunpowder filled the air.

Sasuke dropped his hand from the wheel as the car idled in the dark and quiet street; he turned to look at Sakura who was silent. The look he saw was one of adrenaline filled anger and shock. Her body was shaking slightly as a tear ran down her face.

Sasuke was about to ask if she was okay when he got an unsuspected hug from Sakura as her body convulsed with a hard sob. He unconsciously pulled her closer until she calmed down some.

"Sakura are you-"

"Don't you dare ask me if I am alright! You almost died just now and- Oh my god Sasuke your shoulder, you were hit." Sakura was livid when Sasuke began to ask her his question, but when she saw his injury her doctor mode was switched on and her anger was replaced with worry for his well-being.

Sakura quickly got out of the car and walked to the driver side as Sasuke watched her in confusion.

"Come on get out. I will drive you back to the hospital so you can get treatment." Sakura said as she opened the door and used a firm tone leaving no room for objection. Sasuke was still surprised how she was acting so he did as he was told and they switched places.

Sakura put the car in drive and turned down a street that Sasuke pointed to and followed the hospital signs. As the car disappeared four cops cars with sirens blaring arrived at the scene to find the two smashed SUVs and four dead men, the only trace that Sasuke and Sakura had even been there was the black tire marks.

As Sakura drove the car at a slow speed of 45 MPH Sasuke was on his cell barking orders in a clam voice even though inside he was beyond pissed off.

"I want everyone from first ring ready for a meeting within the next hour. And send two lower guys over to the hospital one to drive me and the other to ditch my now totaled car. Naruto one more thing have Hinata meet us at the hospital to take Sakura back to my flat make sure she is _ready_." Putting emphasis on 'ready' he knew Naruto would understand what he meant.

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke listened to Naruto before replying. "Yea that is fine, but I want him stationed outside the door for security." With that said Sasuke hit the end button and Sakura got out of the car to help Sasuke do the same and made their way to the ER.

Upon arrival Sasuke was ushered to a private room where a random doctor began to quickly stitch up Sasuke in silence before he finished and left the couple alone.

"Sakura-"

"Don't Sasuke not right now. You have more important things you need to do and I just want to go home." Sakura cut off Sasuke while avoiding eye contact before she turned and headed back to the main lobby where Hinata and two men with tie pins matching Sasuke's stood waiting.

Sasuke sat on the examination table for a moment confused by Sakura's attitude before getting up and following her. _"I will talk with her tomorrow when things are a little settled down."_ Sasuke thought.

By the time Sasuke walked into the lobby Sakura and Hinata were leaving and one of his men followed them out to most likely deal with his wrecked car. The other man just nodded his greeting to his boss, both Sasuke and his lower associate climbed in to the blacked out SUV and headed to the warehouse; where Sasuke planned to vent his pissed mood.

**Alright well there is chapter four hopefully you enjoyed it. Things are now going to get real heated when it comes to Sasuke and Sakura. Also the mob situation is going to get more aggravated as bullets fly, blood is split, love is made, and the truth surfaces for the rest of the chapters.**

**Authors' Note: Again thank you all for reading and reviewing I will continue writing, but the chapters may be posted more slowly because I have things I need to do. So I apologize if I take a while but I promise chapters will be posted ASAP. **

**Again review or comment it's nice to hear from you all. Well until next time…**


	5. New Orders and Family

**I don't own the Naruto characters just this story/idea. Enjoy and Thank You**

-10:20pm-

Sasuke walked into the warehouse which his crew all called the headquarters, it was used for many things ranging from street meetings up to intense interrogations which usually involved getting the floor bloody.

Looking around Sasuke took in the members of his first ring with addition of two guys who weren't at the flat the other night to meet Sakura; Jugo a tall broad built man with orange hair along with Suigetsu who was shorter with white purple tinted hair.

All the men stood in a semi-circle as Sasuke walked to the center. The warehouse was large and dead quiet waiting for Sasuke to speak.

Undoing his tie he made eye contact with each associate letting each man see his anger at the situation before he spoke in a low threatening voice.

"I want a meeting set up with the other heads and I want it for as soon as possible, what happened tonight involved a citizen and my private property. We will no longer allow people and goods to move so freely within the city streets, I want heightened security and protection on all deals and shipments. All of you men standing before me are to work behind the scenes until further notice; all dealers, lower associates, informants, and alliances are to do the dirty work and be guided directly by one of us. No more making moves on their own if it happens have them dealt with. Gentlemen we no longer have the luxurious leisure of low guards and trust; so everyone is on high alert and have a gun ready at all times no excuses. I will not bury one of my fine men and that includes you standing in front of me, I know better than anyone the risks and penalties of doing the work we do. There will be casualties as we walk the fine line of war, but if I can control who gets taken out I would rather it be the men we hire and not all of you which I consider family. It will not happen if I have anything to say in this." Sasuke was walking back and forth in front of his first ring eyes following him as he showed a small amount of care toward his comrades.

Each man in the room acted as part of a family and a band of brothers, if blood was shed there was equal amount shredded from the enemy no questions asked.

Sasuke stopped looking at each man again; everyone agreed with Sasuke and would follow him through hell if asked, things were getting intense it was time to watch the enemy while shielding family and the city.

A minute of silence filled the warehouse the distant sound of dripping water was the only sound echoing.

"Sasuke, we all know about the accident with Sakura and how Neji's white SUV's were there. Well on top of that two red SUV's connected to Gaara were spotted leaving the area after one of our merchandise holding houses was set a flame." Naruto was the first to break the fragile silence with news that would surely cause a blemish in the finances; it wasn't a huge loss but the fact that money was still burnt to nothing but ash was still a big problem.

"Ha. Hahahaha." Sasuke broke out into a crazed laugh as his men stared on in confusion before Sasuke abruptly stopped and glared death at his men; his pissed mood now back in full swing.

"So Gaara and Neji are tiptoeing in and fucking with my city. Oh I think not this is not happening someone will be six feet under with a bullet hole between his eye before either of them cripples my city or the delicate balance between the head cities. We will not retaliate. Instead I want the meeting set up and the Akatsuki here within a month no less. Am I clear?" Sasuke barked as his men.

Normal people would have flinched at his harsh tone and deadly glare, but they were all so used to the dynamic moods of Sasuke Uchiha they learned to roll with the punches and do their jobs.

All the guys nodded in compliance.

"Anything else that needs to be addressed before you are all dismissed and spread word and work to the lowers?" Sasuke asked digging his hands into his pockets his shoulders tense with irritation a grim look etched on his face.

After a moment of silence for an answer Sasuke bid them farewell and they all vacated the area to get their individual jobs done. Sasuke stayed in the warehouse thinking things over and the conversation he now was forced to have with Sakura. He could lie or brush it off, but Sakura was now involved and he would not lie to her. Bracing himself for the possible rejection and all the other possible bad outcomes of tonight's talk he turned and headed outside to his black SUV.

-11:19pm-

Exiting the elevator Sasuke saw Konohamaru standing outside his flat door one hand on his gun as the elevator doors had opened. Both men made eye contact before nodding in greeting.

Konohamaru was a shorter man with brown black hair he wore a suit even though normally he had on citizen clothes and was Sasuke's number one informant for rumors on the street. On top of Konohamaru's head was a pair of green goggles a stupid trademark he had picked up from Naruto, because Naruto had worn goggles before Sasuke appointed him as part of first ring associate. Now Konohamaru tried to follow in Naruto's footsteps.

Sasuke opened the penthouse door and was met with silence; no talking or girly giggles. Just silence. _"No one should have gotten past Konohamaru so what the hell."_

Sasuke reached behind his back and placed a hand on the smooth cool metal of his gun. Walking slowly further into the apartment toward the kitchen the sound of shuffling was heard, just as Sasuke took aim Hinata pooped out from behind the counter also taking aim.

As both Hinata and Sasuke took each other in they released sighs before the safety of guns was heard clicking into place. They both visually relaxed and lowered their guns as Sasuke spoke.

"Well hello Hinata. Good to see you came prepared like I asked, Naruto doesn't understand how great a wife you will be, and I hope you can keep him in line." Sasuke finished with a halfhearted laugh as Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Seriously! You have a gun aimed at you and you laugh like its okay or you're used to it. I mean come on both of you what the hell is going on?!" Sakura had stood up from behind the kitchen counter her green jade eyes were filled with irritated fire and confusion. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but before a syllable was formed Sakura cut in again.

"Ugh! You know what never mind I don't care, I'm leaving it was nice to know you all but I don't feel like hearing dumb excuses or lies that you plan to tell me so I'll save you the trouble. Good bye." Sasuke just stared at the raging pink haired women as she came around the counter, as she reached the door he spoke.

"I didn't plan to lie to you. I will answer all and any questions you have, because you were involved unfortunately and you deserve to know. Also I planned to have this discussion later on when we knew each other more, but you can see why it can no longer wait. If you walk out that door I cannot guarantee your safety, but if you stay with me I will keep you safe and everything we agreed on will remain intact. Sakura I want to know you, I want to get closer to you but I need you to trust me." Sakura's hand was on the door knob as she stared at the door taking in Sasuke's plea.

His voice was full of honesty and longing. Still debating with herself she took a step from the door and looked at the floor. There was nothing but silence.

Hinata took the tension between them as her cue to leave; she quickly made it to the door and closed it.

Sasuke was having a battle internally even though his face was blank and calm. All of what he was and the future he hopped to have; it all came down to whether or not Sakura took the chance in him.

Sakura spoke so low that Sasuke might have missed it if he wasn't waiting for a response, "You need to be completely open and to make it fair I will do the same, no more grey areas between us."

Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, she had agreed to let him in she was willing to make it work. For the first time in a long time he was nervous because his future was now unclear, but he didn't care Sakura would be in his life somehow even if she considered them as only friends.

Sakura moved to sit at one of the couches in the living room Sasuke following suit. Taking a deep breath Sasuke spoke.

"Alright well as you know my family has had a lot of influence within Konoha reaching back to its establishment. It first began with my grandfather Madara he controlled probably fifty percent of the city back then owning many different buildings, his idea to power was the more people you control the more city you control. With that mind set my grandfather began putting his hand in the underground after he reached fifty four he had extensive control in both the legal and illegal worlds. Madara was ruthless; people respected him out of fear and so the Uchiha name spread and became well known, after having basically the entire city under his finger he decided to expand his company and Yakuza crew into other areas. He met little retaliation and had alliances formed in most towns and cities, the only two cities he couldn't completely get to bend at his will were Suna and Oto. As Madara had begun to build up Konoha so had the Hyuga in Oto and the Shukaku in Suna; those three cities became known as the Heads because they controlled everything and everyone within their respective cities. A full blown out war was raged between the Heads profits and material were lost costing each mob family thousands if not millions; so to solve the problem the Heads but their guns aside and had a meeting in one of their mutual alliance's town to discuss a treaty. After a month of deliberation borders to the head cities were clarified along with alliances. After that they discussed business in the streets and one law that was immediately created was about merchandise moving on the streets .The law states that if a new item begins to sell first in let's say Oto for example then branches to Konoha the majority of the profit goes back to Oto because the item was first based in Oto." Sasuke had been staring at the ground as he told part of his dark history before he turned to look at Sakura who was watching him with an unreadable expression.

Sasuke's vision trailed to the wall in front of him before he continued.

"There were other smaller issues discussed but to some it all up each Head was to stay in their own city and deal with their own alliances, anyone who tried to tip toe into enemy lines was at risk of beginning another war. So with that each Head family kept to their own city while keeping a wide alliance range from other towns, as years passed the company and chair to leading the mob was passed from son to son. My grandfather passed it to my father who had the choice of passing the corporation and mob control to either Itachi or me. Even though Itachi was worshipped by my father Itachi at the age of sixteen had been initiated into the Akatsuki which is a group of ten people who are feared assassins and mercenaries, but since Itachi is still a member of the Uchiha family he still works for us. With that being said if the Uchiha need to enroll the Akatsuki the job gets done because that gang has hands that go deeper than anyone into the underworld, and also since Itachi is an Uchiha the Akatsuki pledged alliance to my family therefore no other Head can enlist them which is nice sometimes. But that is basically all of the Uchiha history both good and bad. What happened tonight though… well it all has to do with a drug called Curse Mark I'm sorry you got dragged into this but it seems the Heads are edging toward another war, and I need you to stay close to me or one of my first ring associates which you have met minus Jugo and Suigetsu who you will meet soon I am sure. Either way I will do all I can to ensure your safety. I'm sorry this happened Sakura." Sasuke finished with a sigh he didn't want to face Sakura now that she knew the _real _him.

There was a long moment of silence as Sakura processed the new information, she had figured out early on that Sasuke had a lot of pull in the city based on what she had been exposed to. But she never imagined that Sasuke Uchiha was a CEO to a multi-million dollar company as well as being a Yakuza mob boss. It was starting to make sense now.

"So all the guys I have meet that you call associates work for you on both sides?" Sakura asked and the only response she received was a nod from Sasuke.

"Sasuke if Itachi works for the Akatsuki then does that mean your father really chose you for the position?" Sakura's voice had a hint of sadness in it that Sasuke picked up on and turned to look directly at her. Sasuke nodded to reply.

"I'm sorry." If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha his face would have been pure confusion, but instead he settled for raising both his eye brows.

"I mean I'm sorry you didn't really get to choose your future and that it was all forced on you." Before Sasuke could tell her it wasn't a big deal she had managed to hug him.

Sasuke was now really surprised and confused; this woman who he had known for less than a week had managed to get closer to him then his own mother had during his life. Sasuke was still confused as to how accepting she was being of all this.

"Sakura my life may not have been full of options or fun but it's still the life I live and tonight you almost got hurt for the second time because of it. So why are you not freaking out or something?" Sasuke asked in honest interest.

Sakura giggled, which only added to Sasuke's confusion. Sasuke was an Uchiha for crying out loud and yet this pinked haired woman managed to shake the foundation of his reputation.

"Sasuke you might be a big bad mob boss and a million dollar CEO to Uchiha Corporation, but to me you are just Sasuke." Sakura had pulled away from Sasuke and now stood in front of him. "You are a person who is entitled to have a dark past or secrets that make up who you are, but either way the person you show me or want me to see is the man who I fell in love wi-" Sakura didn't even finish her thought her eyes got huge and she froze up. _"What the hell I so did not just admit that to him." _

Sasuke had been giving her a look of shock before she reached the end of her reasoning, now he just looked amused. He had been right they both wanted each other; with the best sexy smirk he had he eyed Sakura who was still wondering what she just did.

As Sakura stood motionless Sasuke stood to his full height and closed the distance between them. Holding her face in his hands he tilted he head up so he could look into her green eyes that he loved the most about her. Leaning down to her he touched his lips to Sakura's trying to express his similar feelings for her.

Sakura felt the kiss change like it had earlier tonight going from gentle to heated passion and mutual feelings and need. Sakura threaded her fingers into Sasuke's onyx hair trying to bring him closer; the small tug of his hair had set Sasuke over the edge a growl emanated low from his chest. He quickly picked Sakura up by her thighs while still maintaining their kiss which had now become a dance of tongues.

With one hand still threaded into Sasuke's hair her other hand lowered to his shirt where she began to loosen his shirt buttons, Sasuke's body had taken a will of its own and walked them to his bedroom. Behind him the phone in his office blared to life, but seeing how he was already busy he kicked the bedroom door shut making his real decision and wants clear.

-8:23am-

The sun lightly streamed into Sasuke's room revealing two bodies entangled. Sasuke lie on his back in the center of the California king bed with one arm resting across Sakura's lower back whose head was rested under Sasuke's chin.

Sakura's eyes opened slightly as Sasuke shifted in his sleep his arm tightened around her momentarily making it seem as though even in his sleep he was checking to see if she was still with him. She smiled at the thought before it changed into a full on grin as the memories of last night washed through her.

Sakura tried to climb out of bed without waking Sasuke; she skillfully removed herself from under his arm and then stood up stretching. She was slightly sore but she didn't care she was happy what had happened last night it had solidified how she felt about Sasuke, in just a few days he had managed to become keeper of her heart.

Finding her underwear and stealing one of Sasuke's t shirts she looked over to the king bed and took in the lone figure sleeping.

Sasuke's face was peaceful no signs of stress or concern just total relaxation and happiness. Giving one last look at him Sakura opened the bedroom door and exited leaving a small crack. She walked to the kitchen and started looking for the necessary equipment for the breakfast she was going to make.

Sasuke was pulled to consciousness by the smell of food and fresh coffee; he smiled as the thoughts about last night revisited him. Sakura was now his and by the end of tonight everyone within Konoha would know who Sakura was and who she was with. Anybody who dared fuck with her better run fast because as of last night he vowed to protect her no matter what and if she got so much as a paper cut hell's gates would be opened.

Pulling the cover aside Sasuke reached for his black sweat pants before leaving his room and going down the hall.

As Sasuke rounded the corner he smiled at the sight before him; Sakura was in one of his old t shirts flipping a pancake over while using her other hand to take toast from the toaster.

Sakura plated Sasuke's meal it was an egg, two pancakes, toast, and a sausage patty. She also poured him a cup of coffee leaving it black because she didn't know how he liked it. With his plate and coffee Sakura turned toward the counter almost dropping the items as Sasuke sat at the bar with a smirk playing on his features.

Sakura set the plate and coffee down. "I didn't know how you like your coffee, but bon appetite Mr. Uchiha." Sakura finished with a playful wink before turning and getting her own food and then sitting next to him.

-20 minutes later-

Sakura took a sip of her lukewarm coffee as Sasuke put his hand on her knee. "Sakura you realize and understand who I am and what I do correct?"

Sakura gave Sasuke an unsure look before replying, "Sasuke if I didn't understand it all of last night would not have happened and I probably wouldn't still be here. Stop worrying I'm going to up and leave because it's not going to happen I am with you. Sasuke Uchiha I am not afraid of you because even though you are a big bad crime boss and millionaire; you are now _my_ mob boss millionaire and I accept everything you are, you just have to promise me something." Sakura's tone was firm and confident the entire time she spoke, Sasuke fell for her more with every syllable she spoke.

"What might that promise be?" Sasuke said with an interested voice.

Sakura held Sasuke's eyes contact her eyes seeming to harden and go a deep green, "Promise that you will be more careful, because I cannot lose another person I have gotten close to and I don't like seeing you hurt or in pain like you were last night." Saukra's voice shook slightly her eyes where burning from unshed tears her eyes slid over to Sasuke's arm where the bullet wound was.

She really couldn't handle the thought of Sasuke being ripped from her like her parents, the thought and possibility awakened fear.

Sasuke had been somewhat surprised by her promise request she was so concerned about him and others he wondered if Sakura even thought about herself. To have someone care for him also caught him off guard, over the course of life Sasuke had never really had anyone overly concerned for his well-being.

A lone tear escaped Sakura's eye and Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed the top before he responded," Sakura Haruno I promise to be more careful and to protect you no matter what. You are a strong beautiful woman who has come into my life and I plan to keep you with me as long as you want me back." Sakura was giving Sasuke a teary smile before she kissed him.

Sasuke's hand found her pink hair as their kiss deepened Sasuke was about to pull Sakura to him and close the space between their bodies when the pent house door flew open.

Sakura broke the kiss and both of Sasuke's arms flew around Sakura before he stood and shielded her from view, his back to the door and he craned his neck to look back and see who dared barge into his home.

"Ah Sasuke my little boy!" Registering the voice and woman in front of him Sasuke tensed slightly before he dropped his cheek against the top of Sakura's head, heaving a sigh he quickly formulated how this awkward greeting between his mother and Sakura would go.

Sakura had picked up on the woman's voice and how she had addressed Sasuke's and she mentally groaned, this was going to suck all she had on was a long t shirt and underwear add to that how her hair was in a messy pun and smudged makeup she probably looked like a street hooker. Not at all how she wanted to meet anyone, especially not Sasuke's mom.

"Hello mother. Listen I need you to turn around for me check to see if Konohamaru is still outside." Sasuke said in a soft voice Sakura had never heard and assumed he reserved for his mother.

"Oh yes of course, though Sasuke you should really let your employees go home sometimes they have lives too you know." Sasuke mother said as she turned and checked the hall, Sasuke knew Konohamaru had left with Hinata last night but it was the only way to get Sakura to escape.

After Sakura had run to grab a few clothes from her room and then racing to Sasuke's bathroom; Sasuke's mother at the same time had finished her hall check and was walking to the living room to have a seat.

"Well Sasuke I heard from your first ring about the events of last night, are you alright I heard you had been shoot at and your father had to try and confine me to the house until this morning. I got her as fast as I could to check on you, I mean between you, Itachi, and your father I could have a heart attack you men need to be careful." Sasuke was now sitting next to his mother on the couch while she ranted and told him about the latest gossip among her housewife friends.

Sasuke just shook his head as his mother went on and on all the while holding his hand; it felt like an hour had passed when in reality his mother had only been her for fifteen minutes he was beginning to wonder what Sakura was doing. He had helped her escape because he knew she didn't want to meet his mother like that, and now he was beginning to think she needed to return the favor and rescue him from his mother's aimless discussions.

Suddenly the sound of heel on hardwood became Sasuke's new savior as Sakura walked fully out into the living room effectively silencing his mother as she took in Sakura.

Sakura had black heels on with a pink skirt and black short sleeved blouse, her belt was also black her hair was flowing naturally down to her shoulder blades. A small smile was on her face as she took in the mother son interaction.

Sakura could see Sasuke's resemblance to his mother; she had the same hair color with soft welcoming onyx colored eyes. As Sasuke's mother stood and made her way over Sakura took in her welcoming smile and slim figure.

"Well I must say no one has mentioned my son finally finding a beautiful young woman. I am Mikoto Uchiha; Sasuke's mother, but I'm sure you figured that out already." Mikoto shook Sakura's hand.

With a small laugh Sakura introduced herself, "Hello Mrs. Uchiha my name is Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke made his way next to Sakura and placed an arm around her waist pulling her in close taking in her scent that he loved before he delivered the news that would surely shock and please both women, "Yes mother this is my girlfriend who has recently moved in with me. The reason you weren't notified was because I was going to bring her over to the house this morning to meet the family seeing how everyone will be there and Itachi is coming home for the time being." Sasuke felt Sakura's shocked eyes on him as he watched his mother's face light up with happiness.

"Finally my little boy has found the one! I must say it took you long enough Sasuke I was beginning to wonder about you I mean Itachi has been married for two years with Konan and she's due to have the baby in two months. Then you just sit around and work all day I mean Sasuke you need to find more time for yourself otherwise this pretty lady might not stick around too often." Mikoto was lecturing Sasuke which he knew was just to express her concerns.

"Well since you are bringing her to Sharingarn; our manor estate, I will leave you two alone and I will see you then. Oh and Sakura just call me Mikoto or mom there is no need to be so formal." With that Mikoto kissed Sasuke's cheek and hugged Sakura before she left.

After the door shut the now official couple stared at the door in silence before Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead telling her to wait while he quickly got ready so they could go do some errands. Sakura shook her head and reached up to Sasuke's raven hair pulling him to her level to kiss him. A few moments later they were out the door.

As Sasuke walked Sakura off the elevator he opened her door for the blacked out SUV since he only really used his cars for night time.

Before putting the SUV in drive he looked at Sakura and spoke with a serious tone, "Now that my mother is most likely telling the world of my new relationship status I need to know for sure if you are really okay with 'us' going forward because if not th-" Sakura had leaned over and kisses Sasuke before he could even finish the negative end of his sentence.

"There. Does that prove my point about earlier; I am not leaving Sasuke so now you're stuck with me. Okay now let's, and not another word about me wanting out of this relationship because Sasuke I do want it and I am willing to do whatever I can to try and make 'us' work." Sakura finished with a smile and rubbed his thigh with her hand.

Sasuke smirked; Sakura could definitely get her way and point across when her mind was made up no one could change her mind. He mentally laughed at how if she were to become a member of the Uchiha she would fit right in. Sasuke's cell suddenly rang he quickly answered, "Uchiha."

"Little Brother you sound happy for once what's the occasion?" The voice on the other end sounded bored and deep, but Sasuke would recognize it anywhere.

"Itachi. Good to hear from you, I take it you are back in Konoha and the rest of the Akatsuki will be following close behind you."

"Yes, as of right now though it is only Kisame and I the rest will be in the city within a few weeks. You still haven't answered my question little brother what has added the lighter tone?" Itachi sounded actually intrigued.

"Meet me at the estate and you can find out yourself." With that Sasuke hung up knowing Itachi would be there anyway. Putting the SUV in drive finally he drove out of the underground parking area and headed out.

**AN: SO sorry about the long wait guys but here is the fifth chapter. Just bear with me please I have a lot going on like moving and other work I have to do while trying to update as much as possible. So please keep that in mind, and I will try and post as many chapters at once.**


	6. You are a Part of this Family

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters just this story/idea. Enjoy and Thank You.**

-10:06am-Sharingarn Estate (Uchiha Family Home)-

The Uchiha family home was on the upper east side of Konoha which was mostly suburb homes for the wealthy, but the Uchiha's still managed to have the largest and most luxurious home. Unlike most other homes in the area the Uchiha estate had huge grounds and the house was a good two miles from the road along with the ten foot black iron fence that lined the family's property giving them total privacy and security.

Sasuke pulled up to the front gate where two guards with guns and a guard dog awaited them for inspection. After getting the all clear the front gate that had the Uchiha family crest on it opened so that the SUV could climb the hill to the house.

Sakura was taking in the estate's grounds which had vast gardens and some sculptures and fountains.

The SUV climbed to the top of hill and just as it crested the top Sakura gasped at the sight before her.

The house or Sakura would call it the mansion was huge; only two stories in height but was wide and spread out. In front of the mansion was a large water fountain that had an odd looking angel with outspread wings, it help in one had a long sword that pointed to the sky the other hand held a fan resembling the Uchiha crest.

Sasuke parked the SUV next to the group of other cars and then got out to help Sakura who was still in awe at the home.

"Wow. Sasuke did you really grow up here?" Sakura asked as they walked past the angel fountain toward the huge double cherry wood doors.

"Yea. The size and looks wear off quick though and in my opinion this place was never really a home but rather an institute. Even when Itachi and I were younger it was studying and work most of the time, so nothing has changed." Sasuke spoke in a flat emotionless voice showing his disconnect with the mansion.

Sakura grabbed his hand as they opened the front door and Sakura was yet again in awe at the high end life style and elegance that the mansion screamed. The main entrance was grand there were floor to ceiling windows and a large grand stair case in the middle of the room leading to spear bed and bathrooms, the entrance floor was black marble. The walls were painted a deep rich red with white trim; all the furniture was white the other accents were different shades of blues.

Sasuke lead Sakura further into the mansion when his mother came practically running down the grand stair case to greet them.

Mikoto gave Sasuke and Sakura a hug while three men emerged from a room next to the entrance.

After Mikoto finished she went to stand beside a tall brooding man with hardened features and the same dark eyes and hair as Sasuke that gave off an aura of power, wealth, and knowledge. The man's face was blank yet his eyes held some amusement as he looked at Sakura.

Next to that man were two others one was tall and muscular with skin so light it was almost blue on each side of his neck were what appeared to be tattoos of gills, the other was almost a mirror image of Sasuke with the same black hair and eyes. The man was a little taller than Sasuke and had his long hair tied into a low ponytail, but other than that Sakura could see the relation.

Silence filled the air as everyone took each other in before Sasuke decided to break the tension.

"Father, Itachi, and Kisame this is Doctor Sakura Haruno. Also Sakura that is my father Fugaku my mother you meet this morning, Kisame is a good friend of Itachi my older brother." Sasuke had gestured to each man when he said their names.

Sakura held out her hand in greeting, "It's nice to meet the rest of Sasuke's family and it's nice to see you again Mikoto."

Sasuke was getting irritated the longer they just stood there and looked at Sakura like some sort of specimen, he was about to snap when Itachi finally shook Sakura's hand with his usual bored look.

Kisame followed Itachi's lead but Sasuke's father was the only one to still be silent and unmoving, Sasuke was getting pissed. His father always had to make things difficult for Sasuke, when Itachi brought home Konan his father had warmed up quite quickly, but now with Sakura his father gave her the same look Sasuke had been given most of his childhood.

It was a cold detached look that seemed to calculate everything about you, Sasuke had always used it as a way to push himself for his father's approval but that hardly seemed to happen.

By now Sasuke was glaring at his father but it went unnoticed. Sakura was keeping the powerful demanding stare that Fugaku was holding as he did nothing but look at Sakura not even uttering a word; she held his gaze and even unconsciously stood a little taller in order to prove herself through this silent engagement.

"Welcome to the Uchiha mansion Ms. Haruno I trust my son is treating his woman the way he was taught." Fugaku shattered the silence with his deep voice surprising everyone slightly that he had decided to retract his wall of ice to Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head and attempted a small smile Sasuke's arm around her waist pulled her closer and she felt everyone including herself relax.

"Yes, your son is keeping very good company and treats me very well, I should thank you and Mikoto for raising such a good man. I consider myself very lucky. And it is so nice to meet you all." Sakura's voice came out a lot more solid then how she felt on the inside.

Sasuke smirked seeing how quickly Sakura could regain herself especially in front of his father who could make most girls have a mental breakdown.

To say Sasuke was relieved would have been and understatement; Sakura had managed to somehow break past his father's wall of ice that didn't come down very easily. In fact it took Konan the whole dinner to finally get recognized as Itachi's girlfriend; the fact Sakura did that in less time and still stood strong proved how she truly was a strong woman.

"Well Sasuke you have found yourself a very determined woman it seems; now it's up to you to keep her around and for her to keep you in line." Fugaku's blessing on the relationship sounded more like an order but either way both Sakura and Sasuke planned to do just that.

Mikoto giggled and lightly slapped her husband's arm, "Fugaku stop being so hard on our sons they try very hard, and I don't think Sakura plans on letting Sasuke run over her."

Itachi suppressed a laugh by using the famous Uchiha 'hn' and Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at his mother's way of phrasing. Sakura smiled seeing how she had won over Sasuke's father and mother.

"Alright well the chief is still making lunch so when it is ready Iruka will come gather you all." Mikoto spoke as her and Fugaku headed up the grand stair case.

Sasuke then followed behind Kisame and Itachi to the library and study with his arm still firmly placed around Sakura as he guided her.

The room was basically cut in half the front half was the library with floor to ceiling book cases on opposing walls both were crammed with various books and literature. In the back half of the room was the study area or rather just a big area to sit. There were chairs, couches, and tables scattered around.

Kisame took a seat on top of one of the large tables while Itachi settled for sitting in one of the overly stuffed chairs, he had his leg perched on his knee while he rested his cheek against his hand. Both Kisame and Itachi were watching the couple with bored calculating looks as they all sat in silence.

Sasuke stood behind Sakura as she sat in a chair next to Kisame and Itachi, he kept his eyes glued to Itachi knowing far well he was planning something and had a feeling he already knew what it was.

"Well, first time seeing a female presence with Sasuke. I'm Kisame and I must say I am very interested to hear who you are." Kisame said with an intrigued tone. Sakura could feel Sasuke tense from behind her and Itachi watched with a blank bored look.

"I'm Sakura Haruno the doctor who cares for Sasuke and his first ring associates. I'm also his girlfriend." Sakura finished with a firm confident tone. She was not about to let these guys think she could be pushed around.

"Oh a doctor you say? Well then doctor I think it's time for my checkup." As Kisame spoke he moved closer to Sakura and his hand found Sakura's thigh. Sasuke was moving out from behind Sakura in a second and before anyone could process what was going on the sound of bone hitting bone echoed in the air. Kisame lie on the floor as Sasuke glared down at the cocky man as he spoke, "Try that again Kisame and I break you damn hand, got it?" Sasuke's voice was low and deadly, Kisame only glared back as a dry laugh broke the silence all eyes turned to Itachi.

Itachi stood to his full height, "Ha. I must say you have gotten a little protective if not possessive over this girl little brother, she must be very important to you because I haven't seen you act like this since father gave you that katana for your tenth birthday."

Sasuke's jaw clenched in irritation from how this morning's meeting had been going so far.

"Sasuke can be as possessive or protective as he wants seeing how he and I are together." Sakura spoke in an even firm tone, fully supporting Sasuke.

Itachi's eyes flashed with amusement before they returned to a bored look, "Yes; well congratulations and forgive Kisame he likes try and bring out the real side of people unfortunately for us my little brother's temper cut that discovery short. Well either way time will show us the real woman you are and the street corner bum you are will be revealed." Sasuke's whole frame tensed from the insult he gave Sakura, he knew he was only testing Sakura like Kisame had but Itachi could be more cruel with his words then physical. In fact when Sasuke had to test Konan and see if she was really worth Itachi's time Sasuke hadn't even been that cruel.

The room was tense and silent for a moment before the sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room.

It had all happened so fast. Itachi's head was snapped to the right and Sakura's eyes burned a dark green with seething rage her hand still outstretched as she spoke in a low demanding voice, "I don't know who you think you are talking too but let me tell you something, I will not allow you or anyone else to treat me like some sort of weak woman who can be pushed around and walked all over. I thought you were going to be classy but just like your man whore of a friend over there you both are disgusting asses who disgrace the good nature that Sasuke has; and to think you are related is a shame."

As Sakura finished Itachi turned his head back to face Sakura's glare with his calm look before speaking, "Well done Ms. Haruno you passed." With that said Sasuke relaxed and Kisame smiled approval at Sakura who was beyond confused.

Sakura had a look of pure confused horror on her face as she tuned to Sasuke for answers, he only smirked and Itachi spoke again, "You see Ms. Haruno since I am Sasuke's older brother I don't want to see him with some silly airheaded woman, so Kisame and I tested you just now and based on your reaction it tells us just the person you are under all the smiles and feminine adequate."

Sakura was now staring at Itachi waiting for him to elaborate.

"You introduced yourself in a confident and firm manor demanding that you be noticed and seen as strong. The way you reacted to Kisame shows how you are patient at first waiting and calculating for the right time to move, and the way you responded to me shows us that you can also be headstrong and physical to make your point." With an accepting look in his eyes he fished, "You will be a fine match to keep my little brother in line when needed; I can see the Uchiha wearing off on you Ms. Haruno. And don't worry Sasuke had to give my wife Konan the same test some time ago so don't think we singled you out."

Kisame and Itachi both apologized for their twisted test, but Sakura remained silent with shock, she only nodded in response.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist finally snapping her from her state of disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but to be honest I expected them to wait until later to try that on you. Anyways I have something I want to give you seeing how you are now officially apart of the Uchiha now." Sasuke said as he looked into her green eyes.

"What do you me officially?" Sakura asked

Sasuke smirked, "Well that little test was actually the way we do initiation, of course it's different for everyone but still you are now a part this group and have our protection."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and withdrew a velvet box, inside it held a silver chain necklace with the Uchiha fan in the middle flanked by two black diamonds.

"You say you are with me and if that is the case you have to start representing the Uchiha family by wearing this you will do just that and you will also be showing the world that you and I are together. So Sakura Haruno do you still want to be part of th-"Sasuke didn't get to finish because Sakura had hit him in the arm before she kissed him.

Breaking away Sakura looked at him with eyes full of happiness, "I said quit asking me that you already know the answer Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and helped Sakura clasp the necklace into place.

As everyone began to talk to work on getting past the awkward tension of a few moments ago a man with a scar on his nose and hair tied into a high pony tail walked in and broke the silence, "If you are already your food is ready and waiting in the dining room."

Sasuke took the opportunity to introduce Sakura to Iruka his old at home teacher and butler.

The group all walked to the large dining room where Mikoto and Fugaku were waiting. Fugaku was at the head of the table with Mikoto to his right.

After everyone was seated Mikoto asked the question Sasuke hoped would be avoided, "So Sasuke do you plan to marry Sakura? You father and I would like to see both our sons grace us with grandchildren."

Sakura chocked slightly on her water and Sasuke had to take a calming breath, his mother was the one woman he knew that talked freely when around family and it could sometimes be surprising to newcomers.

"Mother I understand you are happy Sakura and I are together, but we are still getting to know one another." Sasuke replied while he glared at Itachi across the table because he had a look of pure delight at the awkward situation his mother created.

Sakura finally got her composure back and placed a hand on Sasuke's leg and before any more discussion on the topic the food was delivered. Sasuke mentally prayed the rest of lunch would be quick so he and Sakura could leave.

Lunch ended and everyone talked lightly about Sakura's job and Sasuke had to explain that Sakura had been involved with the accident last night and therefore knew about both sides of his life, everyone was still unsure about the decision of her knowing so early but Sasuke ignored them because to him Sakura seemed to be the first outsider he was beginning to trust.

"Alright boys before you all leave and attend to business else whereas I think this is the opportune time to get caught up and have a small meeting. So I know what you all have planned in response to the current events." Fugaku announced and all four men quietly stood up Sasuke bent down to kiss Sakura's forehead before he turned to leave.

The table was quickly cleared and soon Sakura was left sitting alone with Mikoto who was smiling at her before she spoke, "Well since the boys are away for the moment why don't you come with me and we have a little girl talk, I mean it's not very often I get to speak with other ladies who are involved with this double life. In fact I'm sure you must have questions that I will happily answer."

Sakura nodded and followed Mikoto who said they could talk in the garden.

-1:13 pm- Sharingarn Estate-

Sasuke stood in the large office watching as his father picked up a call and Itachi and Kisame were already leaving to talk with the guys back at headquarters, for a moment Sasuke thought back to his childhood and noticed how things never changed. His father could still be cold, distant and caught up in his work always demanding more than Sasuke's best when it came to things. Sasuke's thoughts were quickly broken as he heard his mother lecturing Itachi by the door for not saying goodbye and how he needed to visit more than just when work called them to the city.

Finally emerging from his father's office he watched as his mother had to be on her tip toes to give Itachi a kiss on the cheek before turning to Kisame for a hug as the small woman demanded, "And both of you watch each other's backs." Both men nodded and waved to Sakura and Sasuke before turning to leave.

Sakura stood by the grand stair case in awe at the scene; Sasuke's mother had told her that everyone who was closely associated to the Uchiha family when it came to the mob needed to be treated and thought of as family. Sakura watched as Mikoto practiced what she perched acting like Kisame was a part of the family and not just an employee or close friend to her son.

Sakura was jolted from her thoughts as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and sighed, "Well today could have been-"

"Sasuke if you plan on making love to your future wife go upstairs to your room, I am confident you still remember where it is." Mikoto said in a teasing voice as Fugaku shook his head and kissed his wife on the head.

Sasuke had a look of astonishment at his mother while Sakura tried to hold back a laugh, his mother had told her that since Sasuke was her baby and had taken the longest she planned to love and pick at Sasuke which Sakura loved. Being able to watch as not just one but two hardened crime boss millionaires were knocked off their feet by a woman's boldness was absolutely hilarious.

"Well Sasuke you have found yourself a fine woman; don't hesitate to bring her around more often we got off very well today and I plan to bond more with her. In fact if Itachi brings Konan around I believe a girls day out would be in order how does that sound Sakura?" Mikoto asked with a laugh.

"Sounds great to me and thank you again for today I really did enjoy meeting you all." Sakura replied and Mikoto and Fugaku both nodded in agreement.

"You seem like a very good woman for my son I hope you can keep him on track Ms. Haruno." Fugaku spoke evenly with a smile so faint it was almost invisible.

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads before they said their final goodbyes and left heading back to the SUV.

Sasuke eased the SUV back down the hill as Sakura began to laugh lightly, "Your mother sure knows how to keep all you men on your toes."

"Hn. She can be very bold and carefree with her words as you can tell." Sasuke said with a small annoyed voice.

"Oh lighten up Sasuke she loves you. Everyone loves you. Heck I would bet my life that all you even your close people act like a big family." Sakura's voice was happy and she smiled lovingly at Sasuke who just shook his head.

A moment of silence filled the SUV before Sakura spoke again with a small distant voice, "Be happy you have that because once you lose it…"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled the SUV over on the side of the road after he cleared the estates' front gate and was now on the main road again.

"You are not alone Sakura. That necklace around your neck needs to be your permanent remind of that because, from the second you came to the city and came into my life to whenever you can't put up with me anymore I am your new family. Everyone you have meet or is involved with the Uchiha is your family, you are never alone Sakura we are here for you. The idea of close friends and family if you haven't figured out by now is a big thing both in the light and darkness of this life but you are never alone. Look at me, you said you aren't leaving me well guess what I am not leaving you and now that you are a part of my family your will never be alone. If you do ever feel alone or lost I promise I will do all I can to find you and be with you." Sasuke's eyes were hard with deep meaning as he looked into Sakura's green eyes.

Sakura's eyes began to burn from unshed tears the longer Sasuke held her face and hand as he spoke the words she never thought she would hear.

A single tear finally broke free from her eyes and she smiled at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke wiped the tear away and gently kissed Sakura both of them expressing multiple emotions and unspoken word in one kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Sakura again for a long moment before he made the SUV move down along the street again all the while he held her hand.

Little did anyone know a man had been watching the interaction nearby and gave a cocky grin before he quickly picked out his phone.

-Five Days Later- Konoha Hospital-

Sakura sat in the nurse's lounge reading over a patient's medical folder before she closed it and sighed. Sakura had started three days ago under Tsunade as her apprentice and it was already becoming a love hate relationship with her job, Tsunade hadn't taken an apprentice since Shizune.

Sakura within her three days at work had earned respect and had become friends with most of the staff. Since she was to work in the main two wings until her private clinic was to be finished by the end of the month she was currently stuck doing basically all the jobs Tsunade didn't have time for or flat out just didn't want to do like; surgeries.

She had done three surgeries since she walked in at five this morning but within the entire three days she had finished at least fifteen successful surgeries. Sakura gathered the patient folder and her coffee before she headed to the cafeteria for some food.

"Oh Sakura there you are I have been looking for you." A blonde woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail spoke.

"Hey Ino what's up?"

"Tsunade wants you to go to her office in ten minutes."

"No, actually Sakura Tsunade wants you to be in her office now. Since I'm heading up why don't you follow me?" A woman with short brown choppy hair quickly spoke as she appeared near the two other women.

"Oh okay well I will see you later Ino. And Shizune do you know what this is about?" Sakura asked as they both entered an elevator.

Shizune only lightly giggled making Sakura give her a look of confusion but said nothing more as the continued to Tsunade's office.

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office and a pair of arms quickly wrapped around her and a kiss was planted on the crook of her neck, Sakura instantly smiled knowing who was behind her.

"Sasuke if continue to harass the doctor to my or our private clinic rather I am going to have to call security." Tsunade spoke in a bored tone without looking up from her paperwork.

"Calm down Tsunade and drink the alcohol you stash in your desk we all know it's your dirty pleasure." Sasuke shot back.

Tsunade glared at the couple before she spoke, "Sakura I have decided that I have seen your progress in the past few days and I would like to congratulate you. As of right now you are no longer under anyone's supervision instead you are an equal member of the staff as a doctor and I am your permanent boss. Also the clinic was finished ahead of schedule so you are now head doctor to the clinic as well as the over seer for all Sasuke's clients and or employees. Good job Sakura you survived being my first apprentice since Shizune."

Sakura was so shocked her jaw dropped open as she waited for Tsunade or Sasuke to say it was all a joke but it never happened instead Sasuke kissed her forehead.

After a moment of silent happiness Sasuke had to pull Sakura out of the office as Tsunade started yelling into her phone.

"Well Dr. Haruno I have two surprises for you one is Tsunade said your shift is over and two this."

Sasuke pulled a gift bag out from behind Tsunade's office door and handed it to Sakura.

Reaching inside and pulling out a brand new white doctor lab coat that had her name embroider above the left breast pocket along with the Uchiha fan right below it. To say Sakura was shocked before would have been and understatement.

Sakura touched the coat with gentle fingers before she looked back at Sasuke who was smirking at her.

For a moment they both looked at each other in the quiet hallway marveling over how they both could strip away and change the other, bringing out the unknown or hidden side of them.

Sakura dropped the coat and literally jumped Sasuke wrapping her legs around his waist while he supported her with one hand and the other fisted her hair. The kiss quickly shifted gears just like it always did when their lips meet going from a simple thank you kiss to I need you and missed you kiss.

The couple broke apart when the intercom sounded alerting the hospital of where certain doctors needed to be but it went unheard as Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck and the walked to the elevator to go eat and then leave.

Sasuke helped Sakura into the SUV before giving her another kiss and smirking at her fascination at the lab coat.

"If a simple lab coat can make you act like its Christmas I wonder what you will be like when you see your office." Sasuke gave a cocky smirk as he kissed Sakura.

"Wait a second Sasuke did you furnish my office?" Sakura asked but Sasuke continued to smirk as he drove and decided to keep quiet and let her guess away.

**AN: ALrighty there y'all go chapter 6 a slow chapter sorry the next one I plan to have things pick back up so again sorry for the random up and downs. Next chapter will be up ASAP tho so stay tuned **** REVIEW please ****!**


	7. Promises to a Pink Rose

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters just this story/idea. Enjoy and Thank You.**

-One Week Later- Sakura's Office- 9:47pm-

Sakura sat in the her office looking around the room and smiling at how even after a week of having her own clinic and office it could still make her smile; Sasuke had done so much already then he practically gives her a hospital.

Sakura's smile faltered slightly at the thought of Sasuke they hadn't seen each other much lately because the other head families were toeing into Konoha and blood was being shed so Sakura got to see less of Sasuke but a lot more of his associates.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as her office phone rang.

"Dr. Haruno"

"Sakura we need you immediately in the operation room." Sakura's receptionist spoke in a rushed frantic voice.

Sakura wasted no time hanging up the phone and headed straight to the ER all the while wondering which of Sasuke's men was hurt now.

Pushing through the doors Sakura was immediately prepping for surgery while her nurses filled her in on the patient; from what she understood the patient was left outside their doors while slipping in and out of consciousness. One nurse quickly showed Sakura a vile that had what looked like three commas in a circle on the lid; Sakura had seen the markings before in some of Sasuke's paperwork and knew exactly what the man had taken.

Sakura quickly ordered a shot of adrenaline into the man's body to keep him responsive before he went into cardiac arrest and his body shut down from a Curse Mark overdose.

They needed to save this man not just because it would help Sasuke but also because she would not accept failure.

"Alright get the AED ready, I want three ccs of Erythropoietin on standby start a blood transfusion. We need to pump the drug out of his system before he gives out." The heart monitor was all over the place as his body went from low to high at random moments. Sakura swore under her breath she quickly grabbed a vile and filled it with the man's blood right as the heart monitor signaled that their time was up.

Some nurses moved to revive the dead man but it was no use so instead they took a moment to record the time of death and moved to shut down the machinery. Sakura stood back and began to pull off her gloves she had failed to save a victim from Curse Mark. The ER was filled with silence and disappointment, Sakura looked at the vile of blood before she gave it to one of her nurses and left the ER.

She quickly and quietly made her way back to her office and shut the door. She let out a breath before she sat in her chair. Sakura looked at her hands and watched as they shook without her control before she used them to fist her hair.

She tried to take a calming breath but it was useless she hated having patients die it was always bothersome. It didn't matter if you had a hundred years of experience the loss of a life could always shake a person up.

Sakura's cell phone came to life on her desk and she answered it with an emotionless tone, "Dr. Haruno."

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke's voice was like a breath of fresh to Sakura.

"I'm fine Sasuke what do you n-"

"I know for a fact you not okay because you walked right by me on your way back from the ER and right now I am standing outside your office door, and from the way you looked and how you sound you are definitely not fine." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura stared at her office door as it opened to reveal the youngest Uchiha flanked by Naruto and Kakashi.

The three men poured into her office Naruto and Kakashi took a seat in front of her desk while Sasuke whirled her chair around kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"Now instead of trying to lie tell me what's up."

"N-n-nothing Sasuke really I'm fine I just n-" Sasuke cut Sakura off with a quick kiss then broke away and gave her a look that said try again.

"It's really nothing Sasuke. But what are you guys doing here I thought you had a meeting and stuff today." Sakura looked between the men in her office waiting for an answer.

"Hn. You tell me what's up then I will tell you." Sasuke voice was firm it was starting to bother him how she was avoiding his question.

"You can be so difficult sometimes Sasuke. If you must know I lost a patient in the ER a few moments ago and even though it's not the first time the idea of losing a life can still creep up. Oh and the fact that he overdosed on Curse Mark is a little bothersome too." Sakura finished looking up at Sasuke waiting for him to take his turn and explain why he was there.

"How do you know it was Curse Mark?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against her desk.

Sakura rolled her eyes knowing Sasuke would want all of his questions answered first.

"In his pocket one of my nurses found an empty veil with those three coma looking symbols on the lid, it matched up to the pictures on your paperwork." Sakura watched Sasuke as his eyes hardened with anger.

"Tell me exactly how this patient of yours came into the clinic." Sasuke spoke in a low curious tone while Naruto and Kakashi sat up straighter giving Sakura their complete attention.

"Well I was sitting in my office when my receptionist called me to the ER when I got there the man was already slipping on us, and he was found outside the clinic doors. I tried giving him a blood transfusion but before we could really start anything his body quit on us. I have never seen a drug capable of what Curse Mark did so I took a blood sample for testing; maybe I can figure out what's in it or what its affects are." Sakura finished the three men looked at one another as they absorbed the new information involving the mystery drug.

"If anything comes up let me know this could help us somehow, but now to your question the boys and I are here because we wanted to stop by and see how you were doing with all of the associates." Sasuke replied.

"Yea Sakura and how about you check me for rabies I got bit by some sort of rat dog today when I went to the pet store looking at fish. " Naruto spoke happily while he displayed the bite mark on his hand.

"Well I can do that. Why were you looking for fish though?" Sakura asked while she held back a laugh.

"Yea dobe I pay you to do your job not to go shopping." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto's excuse.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Um, Hinata wanted to get a fish that's why duck butt."

Sasuke stared at Naruto while Kakashi slapped the back of Naruto's head before the two started tearing the office apart.

After Sakura checked over Naruto she had to persuade Kakashi into getting his shots caught up. Once that was all over the rest of Sasuke's first ring associates appeared and they all quickly got exams with Sasuke's order.

Sakura finished applying a band aid to Jugo's arm before she turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to sit on the examination table but he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on boss we all did it now it's your turn." Jugo said and the entire first ring started to laugh as the pink haired doctor grabbed Sasuke's tie and literally pulled him onto the table.

"Now sit still and it won't hurt so badly, if you're really a good boy I might consider giving you sticker." Sakura's voice was full of teasing as she watched Sasuke roll his eyes and his men all laughed again at the scene.

"Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha could be bossed around by a woman?" Kakashi said from behind his orange book, all the guys started commenting on the couple before Sasuke silenced them all with a glare. Sakura continued prepping Sasuke for his three shots when he told all the men to head out for the night.

"There all done." Sakura said with a laugh and handed Sasuke a puppy sticker.

"I want something more than a sticker." Sasuke gave his sexy smirk and Sakura knew exactly what he meant.

"Well then my shift is over in about an hour or so." Sakura's voice was filled with seduction as she leaned in for a kiss.

Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead to Sakura and sighed.

"I won't be home tonight that's another reason I was here with all the guys we are heading over to headquarters to have a meeting among the heads. Itachi is there already with the Akatsuki. I don't know when I will be home but Naruto can stay with you so you're not so lonely." Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head and leaned back so she could look into his eyes, "No it's alright and Naruto needs to be there with you, I will just drive my car back on my own besides he would be bored if I just go home to sleep anyways."

"Are you sure? I will have my cell on me as will all my men so if you can't reach me call one of them." Sasuke's voice was a little unsure as he studied Sakura waiting for her to change her mind or say something more but she didn't.

"Sasuke I know you have a lot of work to do and you need all the help you can get, so there is no point in having one of your men babysit me while I sleep. I will be fine and I will see you when you get done, hopefully this issue will be solved or something soon." Sakura lightly kissed Sasuke's nose as her pager went off signaling it was time for her rounds.

With one final goodbye kiss they parted ways; Sakura going about her doctor duties and Sasuke leaving for the long awaited meeting all his men followed out behind him.

-A Few Minutes Later- Uchiha Headquarters-

Sasuke and his men all filed toward an abandoned warehouse which was actually their headquarters, on the outside it looked like any old forgotten storage facility but inside its was a furnished office building they used for many things raging from meetings to bloody interrogations.

SUVs were parked near the building all of them either black, red, or white. Sasuke straightened his tie and walked into the building it was time to settle this mess once and for all.

"Alright seeing how all three heads are here all guns need to be on safety before this discussion continues." Sasuke said loud enough to pull everyone's attention to him.

Gaara a red headed man with a tattoo on his left temple nodded to his two close advisors; one was a woman with blonde hair pulled into four ponytails the other was a man with black hair with a tribal tattoo on his face. All three of them wore the color red with their family symbol which was some sort of hour glass type looking thing.

"Still thinking you control anyone in your presence I see Uchiha." Neji, a man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail with silver eyes spoke his voice full of arrogance.

Sasuke glared at Neji, "Well if you insist on more bloodshed and losing money then by all means continue to ignore me while you visit my city." Sasuke's voice was low making his words a demand.

Neji just waved to his advisors. Like Gaara there was a woman and a man, the lady had her brown hair tied into two buns while the male had black hair and large busy eye brows. They all wore their family color of silver paired with their symbol a yin yang.

"Alright you all know the way things work each head is allowed two advisors, the Akatsuki you are under the same rule. As for any extra persons you have to stay out here and entertain yourself; no fighting." Sasuke spoke in a bored tone as he rattled off the mandatory proceedings.

Sasuke then guided the group to a room that was used for formal meetings. It had a large oval table that could easily sit twenty people but only twelve of those seats would be filled for this meeting. The thick doors closed and silence filled the room as everyone eyed each other.

Sasuke sat at the head of the table with Naruto to his right and Kakashi to his left. Itachi sat at the other end of the table facing Sasuke with Pain a man with bright orange hair on his right then on Itachi's left was Tobi a man with black hair and eyes that easily gave away that he was in fact an Uchiha himself. In the middle of the table on either side were Neji and Gaara each with their own advisors.

"Instead of everyone staring how about we actually start this meeting? We all have lives to get back to if I remember correctly." Neji broke the silence with his bored yet cocky tone.

"Well then since you're so excited to open your mouth first Neji why don't you explain to me why your men destroyed my private property, open fired at me, and almost killed a citizen. How about we start there Neji?" Sasuke's voice was full of irritation as he glared murderously at Neji who had a look of subtle confusion.

"You might what to consider it wise to get your facts straight before you start accusing people Uchiha." Neji voice was even as he held Sasuke's glare.

"Oh it's no accusation it is all facts. I mean hell Gaara even decided to burn down my property. So I will ask this again how about one of you start explaining why the hell either of you think you can come into my city and destroy it." Sasuke was reaching his snapping point, how dare they come to this meeting and try and act surprised.

"Calm down Sasuke and stop pointing fingers so quickly. The only thing my men have been doing is trying to flip your dealers and get information on this new Curse Mark drug problem we have." Gaara spoke for the first time and Neji shook his head in agreement with Gaara's words.

"Alright since you want to play the voice of reason Gaara why don't you explain to me why Neji's men shot at me and why your men lite one of my storage houses on fire a few weeks or so ago." Sasuke was seething with annoyance at this point but his face was a blank mask while he waited for elaboration from one from the men.

"You say my men shot at you Sasuke, but the only problem is all my men were wi-"

"Then tell me how two of _your_ SUVs decided to tail me before they open fired." Sasuke cut Neji off with a low voice.

There was a moment of silence before Neji spoke again, "Those weren't my men."

Sasuke gave a dry laugh, "I could handle your false shock from earlier but do not sit here in front of me and lie Hyuga, because two of your SUVs were involved."

"The two SUVs that you seem so fixated on were stolen property I'm guessing, because two of my own went missing around that time. If I am correct someone is putting us against one another and right now is not the time to be weak. We need to come together and find out who it is because I am willing to guarantee the man who is framing us could be behind Curse Mark." Gaara may have been a man for few words but whenever he opened his mouth true logic can out.

The room sat in silence again as they all thought over the new information.

"Hn. If that is the case we need to share information. All I know is that Curse Mark is circulating without a definite owner and that property has been damaged. So if there is any weird or relevant information feel free to share." Sasuke sat back his chair.

"Besides the SUVs being stolen nothing else really sticks out in Suna." Gaara spoke next then looked at Neji who was still eerily quiet.

"Orochimaru was spotted a few days ago dodging through my city, but none of my men could track him down." Neji stated and the room was suddenly filled with tension.

"That's not exactly possible when I was the one who killed him a few years back."

Neji continued, "It's true you did try to kill him Sasuke, but it now seems he got away and is back with a vengeance. If I am right then it explains why Gaara and I were framed against you so a war would rise and you would be removed from the Uchiha chair."

"Then our information was correct." Itachi sprawled the contents of a folder onto the large table for all to see. There were photos of a man with long black hair and another man who had white hair and glasses in each photo.

"While in Rain the Akatsuki uncovered information on Orochimaru along with someone by the name of Kabuto, we dug deeper and found that both men had been recently moving through all the head cities." Pain spoke as hushed mummers flooded the office.

Tobi spoke next, "We were able to track down someone who had recent contact with the men and he told us Orochimaru was going around talking about the demise of Konoha and revenge against you Sasuke. Whatever you did to piss him off sure is coming full circle cousin."

Sasuke released a sound that was close to a growl before Gaara asked a question, "So Sasuke mind on filling _us_ in on your little epidemic with this Orochimaru that threatens our system?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at both Naruto and Kakashi before he spoke, "Orochimaru originally worked under my father as a distant informant, but when it was time for me to move into the head seat Orochimaru started to retaliate against me. In his mind he deserved to be in the head seat so he continually tried to build a new lead gang in Konoha, I finally got sick of it all when he set up a deal under his name but used Uchiha merchandise and lost about fifty thousand dollars. I shot him last year." Sasuke finished his little tail.

"I remember that now Konoha was a mess for a few weeks as you tried to clean up his little posse." Neji said with a laugh as Sasuke massaged his temple at the annoying memory.

Sasuke's phone vibrated in his pocket and on pure reflex he answered the phone without even seeing who the caller was.

"Uchiha. Make it quick I'm in the mid-"

"The middle of a meeting with city heads and if I'm not mistaken the Akatsuki is there as well." Sasuke searched his memory trying to pin the voice to a face and when his eyes slide over one of the pictures still on the table it clicked.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said the name and the entire room became silent and all eyes watched him. Sasuke put the phone on speaker.

"Good to see you remember the man you tried to kill. Well little Uchiha since you have figured out by now I am back why don't I cut to the point. As of right now you should watch you back because pretty soon Konoha won't be yours any longer, oh, and Sasuke when did you start to like the color pink?"

Before Sasuke could even respond the other line went dead.

Sasuke swore and quickly dialed Sakura's number as he stood and started to leave.

Sakura's phone continued to ring as Sasuke and some of his first ring climbed into and SUV while Itachi stayed behind to watch over Neji and Gaara.

Sasuke's hand gripped the phone harder with each ring as Naruto floored the SUV toward the hospital.

"You've reached Dr. Sakura Haruno sorry I can't take your call right now please leave a message and your name I will get back to you as soon as I can." Sakura's phone went to voice mail and for the first time ever Sasuke's stomach drooped and the feeling of concern took over him.

"Naruto drive faster!" Sasuke's voice was a strong demand while on the inside he hoped Sakura was okay and this was all just a joke.

"I'm going Sasuke I'm going!" Naruto yelled back as he pushed the accelerator to seventy.

-Konoha Hospital-

Sakura looked at the clock and noticed she was supposed to have clocked out five minutes ago; she signed the last patient sheet for the night and then began to exit her office turning off the lights and grabbing her purse.

Sakura said her good nights to her receptionist and then finally walked out to the dark parking lot all the while rubbing her sore muscles. Finally spotting her Civic she clicked the unlock button as she got closer. When she was about ten feet away there was a flash followed by a loud bang, the shock wave from her car exploding was enough to throw her off her feet and into a neighboring car before her vision went black.

Sasuke's SUV had just gotten within range of the clinic parking lot before the bright orange glow of flames filled his vision. Sasuke's heart was doing a marathon in his chest as he ran out of the SUV toward the wreckage.

"Sakura! Sakura answer me!" Sasuke yelled as tried getting close to the burning car that was surely Sakura's. As every second ticked by and Sakura didn't respond Sasuke got closer to losing his sanity Sasuke barely heard Naruto in the distance yelling out to Sakura while Kakashi called 911.

Sasuke was about to snap when the faint glow of the fire illuminated a hand on the opposite side of the burning wreckage, his heart started to race again as he ran around to see Sakura lying on the ground next to another car that had a large dent on its door.

Sasuke quickly told Naruto to get help as he kneeled down by Sakura and released a sigh when he felt a pulse signaling she was only unconscious, Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and buried his nose in her hair thanking all the higher powers out there for keeping her alive.

Everything around Sasuke became a blur as he held Sakura in his arms and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Sasuke." Sakura voice was small but it was enough to make Sasuke weak in the knees.

"You're okay Sakura I'm here. I'm here."

Sakura gave a small smile.

Sasuke held Sakura closer as nurses from the clinic as well as doctors from the main hospital flocked around the couple. Tsunade pushed past the crowd and had to coax Sasuke to lie Sakura on a gurney so she could take care of the injuries.

-An Hour Later-

Sakura sat in an examination room with Tsunade while Sasuke was outside encircled by his first ring as well as the others from the meeting.

"As of right now we are at war against anyone or anything involving Orochimaru. I need to know who is willing to fight with me." Sasuke said with a firm voice.

"Sasuke you have Suna's cooperation for information until the matter is dissolved." Gaara spoke first and Neji shook his head in agreement for the Hyuga.

"Very well any new information I want sent to me until then, feel free to return to your cities and keep your guards up." Sasuke gave each man an appreciated look before they left and the only people left in the parking lot were Sasuke, his first ring, and the Akatsuki.

"Orochimaru wanted a war and now he's getting one. Everyone is to be notified of this new intel by the end of tonight, all eyes and ears are to be open. Itachi I trust you already have a plan of action so I will leave you to it." Sasuke spoke and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Keep an eye on her little brother your enemy is already pushing at a weak spot keep security up, I will let father know what is going on and if anything comes up involving that snake I will call you." Itachi spoke in a voice that was filled with anger and annoyance before his men all said farewell and went to work.

"Sasuke! Oh my boy!" Mikoto was running toward her son while Fugaku followed slowly behind.

"Mother? What are you two doing here? Itachi ju-"

"We know we passed the SUVs on the way over but I heard what happened is Sakura alright?" Mikoto was pure concern as she searched her son for any damage.

"She is with Tsunade right now so I haven't heard anything yet." Sasuke replied as he eyed his father who at the moment was greeting the guys of Sasuke's first ring.

"Oh well I will go see how she is." Mikoto didn't wait for a reply she just took off into the clinic to find Sakura and Tsunade.

"Well boys I believe you all have things to be doing." Fugaku's words were a hidden message that said 'go make yourselves useful while I talk with my son.' All of the first ring nodded and dispersed.

"Sasuke," Fugaku's voice was calm Sasuke just looked at his father and waited.

"I did some digging into my old archives after I met Sakura, her last name rang familiar to me so I checked and I found that just like I thought I knew Sakura's father. He worked for me out in the countryside at an attempt to spread Uchiha claim into that barren territory."

Sasuke was unsure where his father was going with all of this so he listened closely.

Fugaku continued, "Her father was a good asset in hunting down disloyal men how ran to the country side in attempt to hide from me, in fact I had him looking into Orochimaru while I was still in chair and he began to withdraw from the main light. Sakura's father was on to something what he was up to but it seems Orochimaru caught on and had him terminated."

"So you're telling me Sakura's father was a part of this world and she didn't even know on top of the fact that he was murdered for it? Hn. Makes sense why Orochimaru was such a pain in the ass as time went on. Damn snake." Sasuke's voice became cold at the end he wanted nothing more than to kill Orochimaru for all the pain he had caused Sakura both past and present.

The clinic doors slide open and Sasuke and Fugaku turned to see Sakura being supported by Tsunade and Mikoto. Sakura had an annoyed look in her eyes while she assured the women she was fine and could walk on her own.

When Sakura was released Sasuke was by her side in an instant wrapping and arm around her waist while he kissed her forehead and inhaled her sent, the world stopped for the couple. Sakura pulled Sasuke in close as she hugged him and kissed his neck.

"Sakura I want you to take bit off to rest, no exceptions that is an order from your boss. I will even pay you to stay away until I deem you able to work again." Tsunade broke the delicate silence.

Sasuke gave Tsunade and appreciated look while Sakura tensed to object Sasuke just kissed her head again to silence her.

Mikoto gave her son and Sakura a farewell before Fugaku drug her back to their SUV where two body guards were waiting.

After a few moments Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones stand outside the clinic before Sasuke's SUV came around Naruto and Kakashi in the front.

Sasuke helped Sakura in and they all drove off toward the flat. It didn't take long for Sakura to nod off while she sat close to Sasuke absorbing his body heat.

When Sakura was firmly out Sasuke filled the boys in what his father had told him earlier and gave orders for at least one man to be with Sakura at all times from now.

Finally they arrived in the underground parking area and Sasuke scooped Sakura into his arms and carried her up to the flat and into bed. Sasuke dismissed Naruto and Kakashi after a few minutes and then snuggled into bed with Sakura. He sat in the bed with her lying on his chest he enjoyed watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest before sleep finally came to him and his body wrapped around Sakura in a protective shield.

-Somewhere in Downtown Konoha-

"Well Kabuto let the fun games begin." A voice penetrated the darkness followed by a laugh filled with twisted sick enjoyment.

"Yes, sir. The plan is set at your will." A flash reflected off a pair of glasses in the poor lite area. A pocket knife came flying out from the darkness where the shrouded man sat. The knife stuck true to a picture of Sakura and Sasuke from the other day in the SUV landing right between them.

"Yank the foundation from under a house and the rest should follow. The girl could very well be that foundation, in time we shall meet little pink rose. In time." The voice was low and held a sick promise.


	8. Headaches and Invitations

**I don't own Naruto just this idea/ story. Enjoy &Thank You.**

-9:12am-Sasuke's Flat-

Sakura woke up to a cold bed the next morning paired with a pounding headache. Sakura held the side of her head as she sat up in Sasuke's bed, looking around she found on the bed side table a glass of water and two pills along with a sticky note that said:

_Morning Sakura, sorry I'm not there to be with you this morning I was called into a meeting at the corporation. I will be back by lunch Naruto is out by the elevator so no one will bother you. -Sasuke-_

Sakura groaned as a wave of pain stroked through her as she stood and went to the bathroom after she downed the water and pills.

Sakura stepped into the shower as the memories of last night played through her mind.

Sakura finished drying her hair and slipped into a pair of black work out shorts and a blue side shoulder shirt. In her mind if she couldn't go to work and didn't plan on leaving then she was going to have a comfy day messy bun and all.

Walking into the kitchen she looked in the fridge when she remembered Naruto was on guard outside. She walked over the door and opened it to reveal a very serious looking Naruto standing straight and erect for action. Sakura had never seen the serious side of Naruto so she giggled softly but Naruto still caught it and looked at her he relaxed slightly and plastered his signature grin into place as he spoke,

"Hey Sakura good to see you up and around; Sasuke left about an hour ago. Did you need something?"

"Oh no but would you like to join me for breakfast it's sort of boring in here by myself and I know for a fact it's no fun guarding an elevator that hardly gets used." Sakura said with a smile as she leaded against the door frame watching as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Um I don't know Sakura; Sasuke wanted me to gu-"

"Naruto come on I understand you are to be on guard but if you are in here at least you can keep an eye on me and eat something." Sakura's voice was pleading she was really bored.

The hallway was silent as Naruto fought an internal battle with himself before throwing up his hands and mumbling about hard choices and how Sasuke might kill him later.

Naruto walked past Sakura and into the flat as Sakura laughed while shutting and locking the door.

Naruto shed his coat and sat at the bar while Sakura reexamined the fridge contents and spoke,

"So Naruto eggs or French toast?"

"Um whatever you want Sakura." Naruto sounded defeated and Sakura turned to look at him what she saw was a slumped over man staring at the counter.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura's voice was concerned she had never seen Naruto like this and it was almost unnerving.

Naruto sighed before he smiled at her his smile not at all meeting his eyes as he spoke, "Oi Sakura you worry too much noth-"

Sakura's voice was even and she appeared calm but the grip she had on the fridge door spoke otherwise, "Don't you dare lie to me Naruto tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend if you need to vent or something you can trust me."

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment emotions rolled through his eyes so fast Sakura couldn't begin to pick them apart.

"Sakura I'm really glad you're okay." Naruto's hands balled into fists slightly and Sakura just stood there a moment staring at the blonde before things clicked into place.

"Naruto what happened was no one's fault." Sakura put the ingredients she had been holding on the counter and walked over to Naruto.

The blonde tensed a little and stared at the counter while speaking in a low threatening voice Sakura had never heard yet, "What happened to you was no accident Sakura and you're wrong it was that damn crazy snake Oroch-" Naruto stopped himself quickly his fists shaking with bent up anger.

Naruto breathed deeply before continuing, "I will not fail you or Sasuke I will protect you with my life just like everyone else in the Uchiha. I have never seen Sasuke like how he acts around you, it's like you uncover a hidden side of him."

Sakura laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I will gladly return the favor to you all but Naruto you can't go around blaming yourself for something no one saw coming, and as for Sasuke you could say he has the same effect on me." Sakura's voice was soft and she smiled.

Naruto looked at Sakura a small smile making its way to his face.

After a moment Naruto nodded and his body relaxed, Sakura went back to making breakfast.

They ate in silence and no one spoke until the dishes were loaded into the washer and the front door emanated a knock, Naruto was on his feet in a second with his hand reaching for his gun. Sakura tensed slightly while Naruto kept on hand on his gun and he checked the door.

"Karin?" Naruto's voice was surprised as he relaxed and opened the door wide to reveal a woman with hair that was tinted an off red color with black rimmed glasses and pink eyes.

"Hey Naruto Sasuke sent me over to drop off some files to you about something." The woman Karin's voice was filled with annoyance.

"Naruto who's that?" Sakura was intrigued to see a woman at the door because Sasuke had never mentioned at lady from the corporation.

Naruto gulped, "Uh this is Karin she's Sasuke's receptionist." Naruto was speaking slowly as he watched the two women exam each other, tension was in the air making Karin use a tight tone.

"Yes I work for him I will do _anything_ for Sasuke." Karin's voice was cocky toward the end and Naruto shot her a warning glance but the damage was done. Sakura's eyes darkened, but she wasn't going to let this woman push her over.

"Well then Karin it was nice to meet you now if you could pass along a message to Sasuke and tell him I can't wait for him to come home to me." Sakura's voice was even Naruto wasn't sure if he should back up or remain a barrier between the ensuing cat fight so he just watched with big eyes.

"Oh sure suck-her-ah oh I mean Sakura right? I will be sure to pass it along and by the way if Sasuke is late; don't worry too much I'll keep him company for you." Karin's voice sounded like she had won and a triumphant smirk itched its way to her face.

"Oh that's cute but I didn't realize the Uchiha Corporation hired slums for receptionists." Sakura voice and face were blank and the smirk that had been on Karin's face was swiped off to be replaced by a look of pure hate. Karin and Sakura both moved closer to each other with murder in their eyes, Naruto moved in right before there was contact and had to maneuver the door shut quickly. Karin yelled profanities and hate at the door while Sakura just stared at it broadly.

Naruto looked at Sakura with concern before she just shrugged and went back to the kitchen counter to finish her coffee the yelling from the hall stopped after a few more moments.

"Uh Sakura don't let Karin bother you Sasuke hates her but since she signifies a partnership with an enemy company he can't fire her like so very much wants to." Naruto spoke as he sat next to Sakura who at the moment was string at her coffee with bored eyes.

"Calm down Naruto I know she was just trying to get under my skin and you can't say you didn't enjoy seeing two women arguing." Sakura smiled at Naruto as he started laughing.

"Boy Sakura I thought you might go for the kitchen sink."

Naruto and Sakura laughed and talked for the next two hours until Sasuke came home.

Releasing a sigh and discarding his tie on a nearby couch while Sasuke spoke," Naruto I thought I stationed you _outside_ the door not inside."

"Sasuke relax I invited him in." Sakura went to Naruto's defense as she hugged Sasuke in welcoming and he kissed her head in return.

"Hn. Well then is it possible for someone to tell me why Karin deliberately was in a pissy mood after dropped off stuff to you Naruto." Sasuke looked from Sakura to Naruto as they shared a smile and then started laughing Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in response.

Naruto filled Sasuke in on the whole Sakura and Karin ordeal and he looked at Sakura who had a smile bordering on cocky and triumphant.

Sasuke shook his head and kissed Sakura's head again, "Maybe the whole Uchiha thing is wearing on you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and then sat on the couch curling her legs under her while Sasuke and Naruto discussed a few things of business quickly. Naruto then headed to the door to leave but a thought ran though Sakura's head and she spoke stopping him at the door.

"Naruto one question before you take off who is the crazy guy you were talking about you didn't finish his name."

Naruto exhaled heavily before he spoke, "Orochimaru." Naruto spoke the name like acid.

Sakura's whole body went stiff and her breathing quickened Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her in alarm.

Naruto was calling her name and shaking her shoulders but his voice seemed miles away as memoires pushed to the front of her mind, "He found me." Sakura voice was low her eyes were wide with fear.

Sakura's body was shaking violently Sasuke was trying to help Naruto snap Sakura from her trace panic raising in his chest; of all the people Sakura was one of the few who could wipe away the hard foundation of Sasuke Uchiha.

"What did you say to her you dumbass!?" Sasuke all but screamed.

"Watch it Sasuke now is so not the time to be a dick to me and not to mention you were sitting right here when this happened!" Naruto was on the defensive.

Sasuke was seeing red as his mind raced for a solution to Saukra's reaction.

"All I said was Orochimaru and she just locked up." Naruto recounted the event mostly to himself when Sakura all but fell off the couch as she passed out from shock. Sasuke quickly caught her and ran to the bathroom with her in his arms.

"Dobe turn on the cold water now!" Sasuke tried to keep his voice calm and demanding but on the inside his heart was thundering at a dangerous rate.

Naruto flipped on the shower making the water ice cold and watched Sasuke sit down on the tile floor with Sakura in his arms letting the water soak into his expensive suit and Sakura's clothes.

"Wait out in the living room I'll call you back in a few." Sasuke eyes didn't leave Sakura as he rattled off his order he kept a finger on her pulse and watching her for any change while Naruto did as told.

A few moments later Sasuke's hair was plastered to his neck his clothes soaked through while Sakura shivered giving Sasuke an indication she would wake soon, he turned off the shower calling Naruto in for help.

Naruto held Sakura while Sasuke stripped into a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt quickly then took Sakura back making Naruto leave yet again. Sasuke then changed Sakura into one of his old college sweatshirts and warm sweat pants. Once she was warm and she seemed to stir more Sasuke walked her back to the living room and laid her on a couch. Then Naruto and Sasuke just waited but not for very long.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she groaned thoughts plagued her mind and she tried to write them off as a dream but when she saw Sasuke and Naruto all in the living room looking at her with questions in their eyes she knew what happened wasn't a dream.

Sakura sat up and Sasuke was the first to break the silence, "I think we both have things that need to surface."

Sakura mentally winced knowing exactly what he meant.

Sasuke pulled a chair to face Sakura on the couch while Naruto moved to sit on a side couch.

Sakura looked at each man before she brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes her voice was detached and flat when she began. Sasuke opened his mouth to start but Sakura beat him to it.

"Orochimaru was the man my father was investigating when he was shot, the police didn't want to get involved with something that was way out of their knowledge and jurisdiction, so they closed the case." Sakura reopened her eyes but wasn't really seeing anything.

"Wait you said Orochimaru found you though." Naruto was the one to ask the question.

"Yea Orochimaru had found out about my father was working as some sort of spy or something and looked into my family, when he found out my parents had a child he threatened to take me. I was still young and my mother feared his words she had to beg my father to drop out." Tears went rolling down Sakura's cheeks but went unchecked as her voice cracked and she continued, "I didn't understand what was going on I was so confused when my parents kept me locked in the house and then my father was shot in cold blood. I had to watch my mother shut down and withdrawal into herself for weeks, I was so alone."

Sakura was shaking but kept going, "After a month of no sign of threat my mother pushed on and continued to hide me so we moved houses. She did finally tell me the whole story when I was about ten. We lived at the new house just her and I until she died and I left, you know the rest though." Sakura finished with a sigh that left her body feeling empty the familiar feeling of being numb washed through her.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into him and after a brief moment of tension her body broke full on sobs wracked her body, all the bent up emotion finally breaking through a barrier she had put into place over that past years of her life.

Sasuke dismissed Naruto as he continued to hold Sakura and stoke her soft pink locks.

"Sakura you need to know your dad worked under my father as a distant informant and was recognized as a high ranking member within my father's ring. Just like back then and like right now you are protected and loved within the Uchiha family." Sasuke's voice was soft as Sakura cried harder.

"I will not let him get to you I would rather take a bullet then see that slim ball bastard near you, Sakura I love you and I will always be here for you and protect you that is a promise I will take to my grave. Do you understand?" Sasuke's voice was a little more firm and Sakura nodded into his chest while mumbling a thank you and how she would do the same for all the Uchiha.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the chair for a good twenty minutes in silence, she calmed down to the sound of his heart beating while Sasuke played with her pink hair.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's head and inhaled her scent, Sakura pulled back and stared into his deep onyx eyes before she gripped his jet black hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke closed the gap between their lips and the spark that ran through them turned their kiss from sweet to need.

Sasuke's grip in Sakura's hair tightened and pulled her head back giving him easy access to her neck, he quickly found her pulse and kissed it Sakura emitted a sound of appreciation.

Sasuke smirked as his hands found her legs and he stood up his body flipping to auto pilot and blindly walked in some direction. Sakura took the opportunity to literally rip Sasuke's shirt off the sound of fabric being torn was washed out by the sound of a predatory growl rippling from Sasuke's chest. Sakura gave a sound of apprehension as her back hit against one of the apartment walls her legs wrapped firmly around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke wasted no time pulling Sakura free of everything except for her bra and undies he took a moment to marvel at her body before she grabbed his hair again and pulled him close.

They both continued to kiss the other while Sasuke finally managed to steer them to his awaiting bed.

Sasuke shed his sweat pants and pinned Sakura's hands above her head while he startled her sides, he smirked at how her eyes were glossy with desire and she made a sound of protest. With her hands still out of commission Sasuke trailed kisses down her neck and all the way to her belly button where he bit softly on her stomach. Sakura was lost in Sasuke's touch as he continued to kiss and bite clearly marking his property.

Slowly Sasuke stripped away the last hindrances from both himself and his pink beauty.

Sakura's fingers found Sasuke's back and left behind red rows of desire as he let her vision star over and they both gasped for breath.

Sasuke leaned close to Sakura's ear, "You are my beautiful woman and _only_ mine." Sasuke's voice was ridged and rough sounding making Sakura shudder at his possessiveness and loved it.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Sakura's voice was soft as she was whisked into sleep.

Sasuke froze slightly at Sakura's words before a tired genuine smile reached his face and he kissed her head, "Love you too Sakura forever and always."

Sasuke managed to get them under the covers as Sakura curled into his chest and sleep took over him.

-The Next Day-2:27pm-Sasuke's Flat-

Sasuke looked at all the papers strewn across the glossy top of his desk his hands fisted at the fact that with each hour things seemed to become more of headache as he thought things over,

"_If Orochimaru has past connection to Sakura then I need to keep Sakura close, Naruto is already her permanent guard when I am not around but maybe Kakashi too? Curse Mark is the only way to track back to Orochimaru but damn it if there is no sign of him…no I'll have Itachi search for more underground. Gaara and Neji are at my disposal so if they could just keep an eye open we could narrow down where he's not and who's involved with him. I don't care if this takes forever as long as Sakura is safe and that bastard is left dead and none of his posse survives then all will be fine with me."_

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes caught the glimpse of a shiny envelope which had him wanting to slam his head against the nearest wall. He knew all too well what that envelope signified it was the annual invitation to a party hosted by his father for all the Uchiha Corporation partnerships. You would think a mob boss would keep the light and dark sides of his life separate; well not Fugaku he would run the mob and corporation all from the mansion and continued to do so even after he moved out of chair. Now Itachi and Sasuke had to show up every year to a party that consisted of greedy rich men whose wives flocked to the Uchiha prodigal sons it was torture and annoying.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed at how it was just one more thing to add to his growing list, but then a thought was pushed to the forefront of his mind and he smirked maybe he didn't have to suffer the stupid party alone now he had Sakura.

As if hearing his thoughts Sakura drifted into his home office with a gentle smile.

"Hello there brooding; don't think to hard Tsunade said I have to take it easy not play doctor."

"Sounds like Naruto is wearing off on you." Sasuke said with a flat tone but Sakura could see in his eyes the playful mood.

"Maybe or he is just right, seriously Sasuke you should take a little break from," she motioned to the papers covering the table "this. I mean I know you are a busy guy all the time but you really shouldn't be held up in here; it's not healthy." Sakura's voice was concerned and pleading toward the end.

"Sakura this is sometimes what I have to do and right now some of it concerns _us_ and I won't just blow it off." Sasuke leaned back hoping she would understand.

"I don't want to have you completely disappear because of something like this I mean I get you are only looking out for me and I thank you but please don't let it hover over you. Okay?" Sakura was now leaning over his office table. Sasuke sighed.

"You have to remember I'm not exactly used to having company all the time and I drift to how I used to be; neck deep in work. Anyways." Sasuke picked up the shiny envelope and presented it to Sakura who gave him a confused look as she took it.

"Every year my father hosts a party at the mansion for current and future partnerships of the Uchiha Corporation, Itachi and I get dragged to it and have to be there as sons and faces to the company. Even though I am the new CEO of the company and head of Konoha in the mob father still runs this little party thing. Basically Sakura I am asking would you Dr. Sakura Haruno accompany me Sasuke Uchiha to the annual party?" Sasuke's voice was hopeful and playful as Sakura read over the invite.

Sakura set the invite down and with a sly smile replied, "Yes Sasuke Uchiha I will go to the party and protect you from all the hoarding women."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "How'd you guess?"

"A bunch of millionaires going to a party hosted by gods is sure to lure in bored housewives."

"Well then it's settled. I am going to guess Naruto is outside?" Sakura nodded her head in reply.

"Lets' go then." Sasuke rose from his chair and his arm snaked around her waist.

"Go where?" Sasuke kissed her head before he replied.

"We are going to go shopping. I am going to get a new suit and Naruto will accompany you to get a new dress. We will be in the same building but I won't be able to see you gown. Think of the party as the reveal date."

Sakura laughed, "Sounds more like a wedding." Sasuke looked at her in surprise as the gang of three went to the elevator and headed to a high end tailor.

Naruto parked the SUV outside a large two story building that had display windows lining the street; half the windows showcased expensive men's wear while the other half was women's.

Sasuke followed behind Naruto with Sakura under his arm. When they entered the store the manager was there waiting to greet them, after introductions Naruto and Sakura were ushered to and elevator on one side of the store while Sasuke entered one on the opposite side.

"Relax Sakura these guys are great they get you in and out in no time, their timing is good too. You will see Sasuke when we are done. Can't say I have seen the women's wing though they usually don't let guys over here. Hinata has a few dresses from these guys and you won't be sad trust me Sakura." Naruto was smiling but was mostly talking to fill the silence and Sakura was grateful because she never got used to things like this.

"Alright Ms. Haruno please stand on the stool facing the mirror and Mr. Uzumaki please be seated." The woman was busy gathering things while Naruto rolled his eyes but finally sat down.

Sakura inhaled deeply as she took in her appearance in the mirror, the woman then came up behind her and began measurements.

"We will be able to match Mr. Uchiha and your outfits so that you are a couple. However seeing how you are the woman the color of your dress will reflect his suite so if you would please look at the chart and tell me which palates you have in mind." The women pointed to the right of the mirrors and Sakura looked at the ranging materials.

Naruto had nodded off so Sakura was left to ask the opinion of the woman, "Well Sasuke is hardly in bright colors so how about red for his tie but we keep casual and go black or something?" Sakura asked.

"Very nice color for the tie but if I might make a suggestion. How about a red and black tinted gown but for Sasuke we could do red tie black suite and um oh a white pocket handkerchief?" The woman looked at Sakura who pictured the set and smiled in agreement.

After saying a few more words Sakura was set free as she stepped off the stool she found Naruto still snoring away. She cupped her chin in thought.

"Naruto get up; we can leave now." Naruto twitched but still remained asleep.

"Um. Naruto quick someone's robbing the store!" Still nothing Sakura heaved a sigh as the woman began to laugh.

Resting her hands on her hips and determination set on her face the idea came to her and she smiled with evil intent.

"Naruto quick Ichiraku is on fire and all the ramen is being destroyed!" Sakura and the woman watched as Naruto snapped to his feet with a cry of concern and grasped Sakura's arm and started running to the elevator. Sakura protested as she doubled over with laughter.

Naruto stopped and quirked an eyebrow at the women in utter confusion that said 'what's so funny the fate of ramen is at stake.'

"Naruto aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard not the protector of ramen? You were dead weight till ramen was mentioned." Sakura wiped a tear of joy from her eye the woman excused herself to answer a phone somewhere else.

Naruto pouted, "Ah come on Sakura that was mean besides imagine a world without….no I cannot even speak the words."

"What, without ramen? I imagine people would be healthy and survive." Sakura laughed again when Naruto's mouth fell to the floor in shock.

"How could you."

"Oh come on Ramen boy let's go." Sakura entered the elevator but Naruto crossed his arms and defiantly shook his head.

"Not till you agree Ramen is the best and the world needs it."

Sakura rolled her eyes and just grabbed him by the ear and dragged him in as she spoke, "Sure Naruto whatever you say."

Sasuke leaned lazily against a glass display case waiting for Sakura and Naruto to be done when the elevator finally dinged he straightened up and was meet with a sight that made his smirk with laughter.

Sakura was holding Naruto by the ear as he ranted about Ramen and she continued to tell him to shut up.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay Sakura let go I said Ramen is amazing and that you can let go." Naruto's eyes were watering as he looked at Sasuke for help. Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

Sakura let go of Naruto and sighed.

"Maybe I should give Naruto protection from you instead." Sasuke's voice was full of amusement which earned him an eye roll form Sakura as she walked past both men to the SUV they then followed suit.

"The gown and suite will be done within the next week just in time for the party at the beginning of the month. Naruto when you go back to headquarters make sure everyone is reminded of the party and you all can decide who will be on guard and who will stay on duty." Sasuke gave his order and Naruto nodded as he stopped at a light.

Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke as he played with her hair; it had become an unconscious ritual for the both of them. It seemed to calm them both when Sasuke stoked her pink hair with his pale strong fingers.

"Are you ready to attend a boring party with stuffy old farts who have nothing exciting going for them except money?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a hushed tone so that only she heard as Naruto continued to drive.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to this new exciting life, and as for the party I am interested to see if it is truly as bad as you say." Sakura smiled and Sasuke kissed her head as he replied with an "Hn."

-Day before the Uchiha Corporation Party-

Sakura sat in her office staring at the test with huge eyes. It had been a week since the gown fitting and since she had returned to work but that wasn't what she was currently having a mental break down over. She swallowed hard and recounted everything for the nth time today going through the events of the past month.

Sakura's mom had died and met Sasuke which ultimately led to her falling for him, then mix in all her drama and other problems and she woke up today realizing it was a new month and she hadn't had her special visit from Mother Nature.

Sakura gripped her hair as she looked at the three tests in front of her she still couldn't believe it, she had never really worried about men so she slacked on taking anything now she was reminded why she should take it.

Sakura was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't hear Tsunade waltz in until she spoke snapping the young doctor from her musings.

"Sakura I need you to-" Tsunade stooped mid thought and looked at Sakura to her desk then back to Sakura before things clicked and her eyes grew a little bigger and a sly smile pulled to her face.

"So Haruno mind telling me the results or can I guess that you might take leave soon." Tsunade's voice was calm and playful while Sakura was still in a shocked state.

Sakura sat back in her chair, "Tsunade.. I..how.." Sakura couldn't even put words in order and Tsunade laughed lightly.

"Congratulations Sakura, I am sure Sasuke will be thrilled. You will make great parents, but when do you plan to tell Sasuke."

As if summoned Sasuke walked into Sakura's office and Sakura tried to push the tests behind her desk before Sasuke but two and two together, Tsunade gave her a side long look.

"Tell me what Tsunade?" Sasuke put one hand in his pocket while he looked at Tsunade to then Sakura.

Tsunade smiled and gave Sakura _the_ look before she walked out saying, "Sakura you best tell the man before you leave or I will do it for you. Have a nice evening."

Sasuke was now puzzled and looked at Sakura who just put her head in her hands while she grabbed one of the tests off the floor behind her desk.

She laid it on the table top and waited, when Sasuke continued to just stare at her she sighed.

"Sasuke, do you know what this is?" Sakura turned on her doctor voice while on the inside she was still freaking out and worried about all the worst rejections possible from Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent.

"This is a….pregnancy test." Sakura spoke the last two words slowly, and Sasuke seemed if possible to look on the verge of completely lost and semi interested.

"I….When….Oh god Sasuke you are going to be a father." Sakura spoke the sentence quickly just to get it out and averted her eyes from Sasuke waiting for the worst to come.

The office was filled with silence Sasuke felt like he had been slapped as he soaked up the news.

The silence was broken by the sound of a deep laugh full of happiness and disbelief, Sakura looked up and saw that Sasuke was the one laughing to her it was a memorizing laugh that fit him perfectly.

As Sakura continued to watch Sasuke come down from his laughing. Sasuke and Sakura then just stared at one another for a long moment as the news hit them both and smiles pulled to both their faces.

Sakura walked around to the front of her desk and Sasuke pulled her into a deep kiss, when he pulled away Sakura grabbed a test and showed him the proof that he was indeed a father. He kissed her again and she giggled.

"Oh we have to make an announcement." Sasuke spoke with a light tone filled with excitement that Sakura had never seen and smiled even more.

Sasuke continued to talk to himself mostly as Sakura watched in amazement as a CEO slash mob boss reacted to the news with such excitement and energy he seemed like a ten year old boy who received a new puppy for a present.

Sasuke finally stopped and he looked Sakura in the eyes she saw they were full of pure happiness as his hands moved to her stomach and she kissed him again.

Sakura spoke in a hushed tone, "Sasuke you are really happy about this right, and it's not some act?"

Sasuke looked like she had slapped him, "Sakura listen to me this is the best news I have ever heard I am the happiest man right now and it's all because of you. I had you at first and was happy the fact you are now blessing me with a possible son or daughter is a bonus to you and I. We will no longer be just _us_ it will be _our family._ Thank you Sakura." Sasuke kissed the tears of joy that were falling down Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura jumped into Sasuke's arms and they both laughed and kissed they were so lost in their moment of happiness they paid no heed to Tsunade as she opened the door.

"Congrats you two, but you better get going isn't your party in a few hours? Don't' worry my lips are sealed I leave the revelation up to you two." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura got down and Sasuke nodded, they both then quickly left the hospital to get ready.


	9. Family Addition

**I do not own Naruto just this idea/story. Thank You Enjoy.**

-Night of Uchiha Corporation Party-

Sasuke and Sakura had left the clinic straight to the flat so they could change and rush to the manor. Sasuke said it would be beneficial to get there before the other guests arrived and now Sakura understood why. Standing by one of the large windows she watched as valets moved quickly to help guest from their cars, the line of cars stretched down the driveway as more and more people arrived.

A nervous shiver raced down Saukra's spine; it was official she still wasn't getting used to this new lifestyle. Sasuke snaked his arms to Sakura's stomach as he rested his chin on the top of her pink hair. Breathing in the scent that was purely Sakura as he spoke, "You're going to scare the guests away if you keep creeping in the window. Oh wait, actually on second thought let's stand here I like the idea of people leaving."

"Sasuke the party hasn't even started yet." Sakura said as she leaned back into Sasuke's strong arms.

"I'm tempted to tell mother and father tomorrow on the phone about our new little addition."

Sakura laughed, "Sasuke we are going to stay and talk with the family after the party, you're the one who wanted to stay until after the party just for that reason."

Sasuke growled with playful irritation, "Well I'm thinking about changing my mind. How about we endure this party for the next few hours then go home?"

Sakura shook her head and turned in Sasuke's arms so she was looking at him; just as she opened her mouth to respond Mikoto pooped in.

"Oh there is my baby boy and future daughter in law. Sasuke I must say if you insist on making my grandchildren please do it in your old room. I mean we do have other guests this evening." Sasuke shook his head as his mother continued to rant. "Sakura if you would please come with me Konan would like to meet you and Hinata is looking for you."

Sasuke kissed Sakura's head and rubbed her stomach before she pulled away to follow his mother.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he watched Sakura's back became lost in the body of people gathered in the main entrance.

"Don't look so depressing little brother she will be back after she socializes, speaking of which we should be doing the same before father gets moody." Itachi spoke in a bored tone as he emerged from the kitchen with a glass of scotch; Kisame took a pull from his cigarette as he flanked Itachi's side.

Sasuke pitched the bridge of his nose as he breathed deeply and spoke, "Yea let's get this over with, but I'm going to need a strong drink too."

Itachi smirked at his little brother over the years they had learned how to cope during the annoying party and alcohol seemed to do the trick.

Sasuke poured a half glass of vodka as his teeth clenched at the thought of having to mingle. He was a mob boss and CEO for cripes sake not some show and tell item to be flaunted around at social gatherings, too bad his father thought differently.

Sasuke straightened his back and plastered a blank look on his face while he followed Itachi and Kisame into the main entrance area that was flooded with money blind idiots.

-Forty Minutes Later-

The party had moved smoothly enough and Sasuke had managed to steer clear of sexually deprived housewives. He had been forced to endure discussion on stocks and partnerships, and it seemed that as each discussion wore on the vodka keeping him sane wore off. Excusing himself from a group of sixty years old golf friends of his father's Sasuke made his way into the dark quiet study.

"You called me a creeper but sitting in a dark study by yourself I think takes the prize." Sakura's voice was light and happy making Sasuke smirk.

Sakura clicked on a small table lamp so that a small glow filled the room. Sasuke and Sakura took a moment to just take each other in. The sound of multiple conversations was a distant far off sound that filled the quiet study before Sasuke spoke in a light humorous voice.

"You look exhausted. Did Konan and mother tire you at that badly?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No Sasuke your mother and sister-in-law were fun to be around until they got distracted by other company. Hinata went searching for Naruto outside and I wandered in here for a moment."

"Sounds like you had terrific fun. Now you see why I hate this party. Come on we will stay for a few more minutes and we can go home." Sasuke pulled Sakura into his side as he kissed her head and they exited their sanctuary.

"Sasuke!...Mr. Uchiha!... Oh Sasuke over here!"

Not even two seconds out the door and the women Sasuke had managed to escape from came rushing toward him. Sasuke mentally cursed while his face dropped into an expression of 'you have got to be kidding me.'

Sakura saw how Sasuke's boy language screamed irritation as the women cat called and swooned over him; completely ignoring her existence.

For a moment Sakura just stood there as women encircled her man. Sasuke looked in pain as each second ticked by. Suddenly and evil idea pushed into Sakura's mind.

Sakura righted herself and prepared to do most daring move she'd ever pulled.

Sakura slid to the front of the women where she gripped ahold of Sasuke's hair and pulled him to her level; she took complete control with the kiss threading one hand in hair while the other pulled on Sasuke's tie.

The group of women all stood in shock before it turned into repulsion. Sakura broke away and glared at the women from the corner of her eye, "Now ladies if you don't mind my man and I are busy; so do yourselves a favor and go back to your husbands like good little housewives."

A chorus of 'humfs' resounded as Sakura went back to kissing Sasuke and enjoying the satisfaction of marking her claim.

"The Uchiha thing is definitely wearing off on you." Sasuke spoke in between kisses.

"Oh shut up. Besides I don't think you mind being saved."

"Nope you're right. You can save me like this anytime you want."

Sakura smiled against Sasuke's lips as the sounds of a microphone being turned on silenced the crowd.

"Good evening fellow guests it's been an honor to see you all this evening. At this moment in time I would like to introduce some old and new faces to the Uchiha Corporation." Fugaku's voice boomed over the speaker as the audience watched him speak.

-Meanwhile on the Roof-

The full moon was the only light shining on the roof of the Uchiha mansion as a blacked out figure moved silently toward the edge of the roof. Stopping quickly the figure looked down the side of the house and took in the scene below him. From here a person could see down into the main entrance of the house where a group of people all watched as Fugaku introduced his son's and their dates.

"I'm in position sir." The blackened figure spoke into an earpiece as he removed a backpack. With quick efficiency the man prepared a repel position as another voice crackled over the earpiece.

"Very good Kimimaro, now tell me is the pink haired one near the main speaker?"

The blackened figure, Kimimaro, finished assembling a sniper and repelled down the window before replying, "Aye sir, his arm is around the pink one's shoulder while the crowd is clapping. I am in position awaiting orders."

A sick pleased laughed emanated over the earpiece before a single command was given, "Fire."

As Kimimaro pulled the trigger his repelling gear shifting quickly and knocking the shot of main point.

-Back Inside-

The crowd clapped in approval as Fugaku introduced Sakura to the partnerships of Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke smiled as he kissed the top of Sakura's head, Fugaku waved Sakura to step closer to him. Sakura smiled shyly at the crowd as Fugaku placed a hand on her shoulder.

Everything began to move in slow motion as a bullet smashed through the glass window, and smashed into the wall behind Sakura and Fugaku just barely missing them both. A brief moment of pause occurred before time caught up and the crowd went crazy.

As guests screamed and ran to escape all the guards inside the house had their guns out yelling for people to get low and radioed the outside guards to call 911.

Kakashi and Naruto were next to Sasuke in near seconds as Hinata gathered around Mikoto in an attempt to mover her away from Fugaku in case a second round was to be fired.

Sakura was in shock momentarily as Fugaku's arms grabbed and shielded her waiting for another shot.

Itachi's voice was lost in the screaming as he shielded Konan.

Kisame barked orders into his earpiece and ordered for guests to get down.

"Find the fucking shooter!" Sasuke screamed over the loud crowd as his vision flashed red. Stealing a glance toward Sakura he noticed his father checking her for injury before he turned and headed toward the doors leading outside when Kiba came running in with information.

"Sir, they have him on the east grounds." Kiba informed Sasuke in a rushed voice.

"Good."

Sasuke and the extra guards headed toward the shooter.

Sasuke glared death at the white haired moron with red circles tattooed on his fore head.

"I should shoot you right now and add to your red dots, but instead you are going to go with my men here and enjoy a nice lo -"

"Fuck you Uchiha." The man cut Sasuke off and spit on his dress shoes. Sasuke was already seeing red but this arrogant asshole pushed him further and before anyone knew it Sasuke punched the guy so hard he was on the ground out cold.

"Take him to headquarters see what you can get from him." Sasuke straightened his tie. "Get the guests off the property." Turning on his heel Sasuke's men went to work.

Sasuke walked into the mansion where he was met with the sight of Hinata talking with Itachi and Konan. His mother and father were holding each other while Sakura sat on the staircase waiting for him.

At the first glimpse of Sasuke Sakura ran to him and hugged him with a sigh of relief. Sasuke kissed Sakura's head as a sign of reassurance that everything was okay.

Even with being shot at everything settled back into place, his family was safe and for the time being he wanted to live in the moment.

"Everything is sort of back to normal." Sasuke's voice was edged with exhaustion as the last bits of adrenaline left his body. "Sakura and I hav-"

Sakura cut Sasuke off with a jab to his ribs and shook her head. "We should wait not everyone is here and after what just happened I think we have all had enough excitement for tonight." Sakura whispered lowly enough that only Sasuke heard her.

Mikoto turned to look at the couple, "You and Sakura have what dear?"

Sasuke cleared his throat before he explained that they were going to head home

-The Flat-

Sasuke let the door swing open as Sakura flipped the light switch, they both exhaled as they welcomed the sight of being home.

Sakura walked toward the kitchen for a glass of water when Sasuke spoke, "You doing okay?"

Sakura turned to look at the strong man she called her own and saw nothing but fatigue and stress.

"I would rather have asked you that question Sasuke; you look like you're at the limit."

"Hn. I'm sorry about tonight it shouldn't have happened like this. I wanted everything for once to work out you know? Just one time I wanted my two separate lives to stay separated so I could enjoy breaking news to my family and living in the moment. It fucking sucks having to constantly plan five moves ahead and watch unexpected changes take over, losing control for even a second can change everything." Sasuke's voice was distant.

Sakura took a deep breath as she undid her dress and letting it fall to the kitchen floor, walking over to Sasuke she pulled him into a kiss. "You can't control everything. So concentrate on the right now and tomorrow we will deal with the details." Sakura spoke in a small voice and then pulled lightly on Sasuke's tie.

"Come on Sasuke how about a shower then bed?" Sakura was climbing out of her heels while Sasuke shook his head. "I love that idea."

Sakura walked to the bathroom and started the shower while Sasuke undressed in their room.

As the water ran and steam filled the bathroom Sasuke came up behind Sakura to hold her.

"I will forever protect my family." Sasuke's hands were rubbing Sakura's belly and kissing the top of her head.

"Love you to my Avenger." Sakura's voice was light as she giggled and relaxed in his arms.

"Where'd that nickname come from?" Sasuke voice was blank as Sakura giggled more and pulled him toward the shower.

"Let's get you showered and to bed before you pass out on me." Sakura guided the half asleep Uchiha under the hot spray and watched as his muscles unlocked and relaxed.

After some time the couple quickly dried and slipped into bed.

-The Next Day- 10:21pm-

Sasuke and Sakura took their time waking up not wanting to deal with the day's duties so they lay in bed just enjoying each other's presence.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura's pager sounded from under a mass of clothing on the floor making her vacate Sasuke's warmth, with a few second of searching Sakura found her pager. A moment of silence filled the room before Sakura shouted and laughed with happiness.

"What now? Is Tsunade giving you her office?" Sasuke mumbled in his morning voice.

"No although she does have a nice office I like mine. This is better though Tsunade released the new schedule and I have today off." Sakura curled back into Sasuke's side to enjoy her day off.

"Sorry to tell you, but I have to go check on the guys in a few hours then if you feel up to it we can try making the announcement again."

Sakura thought for a moment, "How about I go have lunch with your mom and when you're done we can try it again?"

Sasuke nodded after a moment of thought, "Sounds like a plan, but I need to get going."

With those words Sasuke was up out of bed and walking toward their walk in closet to get dressed.

"Sasuke I just thought about it but we still need to have our relaxation day." Sakura was walking over to their closet as Sasuke was belting his black dress pants and looking at her.

"Yea I'm still waiting for it." Sasuke's voice was sarcastic and Sakura just stared at him.

"Alright Mr. Uchiha listen here after we leave your parents we are coming home locking the door and shutting off _all_ phones. How's that sound? Oh and you have to unbury the clothes you categorize as regular clothes." Sakura was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed as Sasuke finished sliding on dress shoes.

"Fine with me." Sasuke gave Sakura his sexy smirk.

"Uh huh you say that now, but I bet you won't last one hour without working." Sakura gave him a challenging look.

Sasuke eyes flashed at the challenge. Stepping closer he pulled Sakura into him and kissed her with quick force, "Challenge accepted pinky."

Sakura's mouth dropped open slightly, "Way to be creative duck butt."

Sasuke growled and leaned in for another kiss when the office phone blared to life making him sigh and give her an apologetic look.

"Go take care of things and be careful." Sakura tried to hide the sad disappointment in her voice but Sasuke still picked up on it.

As the phone rang again Sasuke kissed her head and went to the office.

Sakura changed as Sasuke talked on the phone after hanging up he hollered to her, "Naruto is in the parking garage waiting to take you to the mansion. I won't be long Sakura."

Sakura acknowledged his words before she heard the flat's door shut and silence engulfed her making her finish faster.

Making her way to the door she mentally noted to make a quick stop before heading to the manor to pick up a radio or something.

-Headquarters-11:20am-

Sasuke parked his SUV on a side alley to the building they all knew as their headquarters. Anyone who stumbled upon this place would guess it to be an old abandoned building.

However on the inside of this two story warehouse it had been internally renovated to be soundproof and house all and anything the Uchiha family needed to use.

On the street it was empty and quiet but as soon as Sasuke opened the door a distant sound of screaming was heard. Sasuke inhaled deeply as the few guys not involved with the interrogation at the moment greeted him. Sasuke nodded in reply but spoke no words because in all honesty he hated with a passion having to deal with this crap so early in the morning. Hardening his features and preparing for his morning hell he walked to the back of the warehouse.

Opening the door leading to the back room the used for these special occasions, there was only one light on and it hung above the shooters head. Blood splattered the floor surrounding the old rickety chair the man was tied to, his long white hair and clothes were stained with blood.

Sasuke stood back watching as Jugo delivered a hard blow to the man's ribs making cough and gasp, just as Jugo raised his fist to land another hit Sasuke snapped his fingers signaling a stop.

Jugo stepped back and the only sound that filled the room was the man's labored breathing.

A few minutes passed before the man raised his head to display the art done by Sasuke's men. The man's nose was cocked to the side and dried blood coated his nostrils and lips. Purple bruising colored his left cheek and temple; his wrists were raw from struggle. Sasuke looked at the scene with bored eyes he had over time seen much worse.

"What's your name." Sasuke broke the silence with his flat god like voice making the man glare with his unclosed eye.

Sasuke inhaled as he shed his coat knowing he would have to do more for answers. Stepping closer so that Sasuke towered over the man, "One thing I will tell you about myself is I do not repeat myself, so answer my question. Otherwise what my men did to you will seem like a massage."

Sasuke's temper was rising as he held the man's glare. Moments ticked by without movement as each man tested the other's endurance.

Loosening his tie and looking over at Jugo and Suigetsu who were doing this early morning interrogation Sasuke gave a silent command.

"Since I have a previous engagement I don't want to be late for I am going to speed up this process. As of right now I no longer give a shit what your name is you're a dead man in my eyes, so all I want to know is where your boss is and what the fuck he wants."

"Fuck you Uchiha I live by the code of loyalty." The man spit blood as he spoke.

"Hm. Well then let me be the bearer of bad news, loyalty only goes so far and is going to be the death of you. Now since you insist on being an annoyance to my day let me ask you a question." Suigetsu handed Sasuke a sheathed katana and a set of kunai. "How close to death are you willing to be before you tell me what I want to know?"

The man eyed Sasuke as he unsheathed the katana and threw the kunai on the floor. For a moment Sasuke marveled the sword, "I will give you three seconds to answer me before this sword is inserted slowly into your body missing vital organs on purpose to keep you alive. Now I will tell you it is extremely painful and you will feel like you're dying. SO either tell me now or tell me in a few moments it's up to you."

Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu watched as the man's breathing speed up before he continued to glare hate at the others.

Sasuke shook his head, "One."

The man tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"Two."

Suigetsu growled as Jugo held his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. This guy really could piss people off.

"Three." Sasuke played with the sword, "Wrong choice dumb ass." With lightening practiced reflexes Sasuke drove the katana a good four inches into the sternum, earning a howling blood filled scream from the man.

Blood blossomed from the wound as Sasuke held the position neither pushing nor pulling.

"Now let's try this again anything you want to share?" Sasuke tried to talk over the man's whining as he waited for a response.

With a glare and heavy breathing as the only reply Sasuke pushed in on the sword more sliding another inch into the man's body.

Sasuke repeated the process until he knew the sword was two inches from the heart, the man was crying and having difficulty breathing at this point.

Sasuke was about to apply pressure when the man's gurgling voice whispered, "Orochimaru isn't in one place at all times he is constantly moving; waiting for the right time. I don't know when that will be but he is planning something and only talks to his damn lap dog Kabuto, find him find Orochimaru. You better watch that pink one of yours Orochimaru is very interested in that one. I gave you what you wanted now please just finish it, if you don't he will. Please."

Sasuke's eyes hardened as the filthy man spoke Sakura's name and with the flick of his wrist withdrew the katana earning a pain filled yelp.

"No! Please! My name is Kimimaro I can help, you know be your man on the inside!" Kimimaro continued to beg but Sasuke ignored him all together.

Turning around Sasuke began to clean the katana, "Do whatever you want with him just make sure to dispose of the body. I won't be available tonight, after you clean up here I want first ring to stop by the mansion for a few moments. See you soon boys. Oh and goodbye Kimimaro.

Sasuke sheathed the sword and handed it to Suigetsu and left closing the door behind him as he gathered his coat.

Sasuke told the other first ring associates to stop by the mansion after clean up.

Sasuke climbed into the SUV throwing the coat into the back seat undoing his tie and top button. Sasuke took another moment to take a deep breath and roll up his sleeves as he started the drive to his parents.

-The Uchiha Manor-1:36pm

Sasuke walked into the house he once called home and followed the sound of voices to the dining room where he walked in and kissed Sakura on the head before seating himself.

"There is my boy. You look terrible Sasuke maybe Sakura can help perk you up." Mikoto spoke in a light jovial voice.

"Hn."

"Sasuke Uchiha I taught you how to use words and I expect them. That darn Uchiha family 'hn' will be the death of verbal communication in this house." Mikoto held a stern look with her son before he exhaled and apology.

Sakura watched Sasuke with calculating eyes watching how his body language screamed exhaustion and stress while his face was blank.

Sakura placed a hand on his thigh and kissed his cheek effectively snapping him from whatever mood he was in.

"Where is father?" Sasuke's voice seemed slightly excited.

"I am right here." All three heads at the table turned to see Fugaku walking into the dining room with a glass of some sort of whiskey.

"I have sons who communicate with sounds and a husband who drinks before five. Sakura be a dear and keep Sasuke away from alcohol. Oh and make sure my grand baby has a good vocabulary."

Sasuke eyed Sakura wondering if she had told and Sakura shook her head.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto came crashing into the house with the other first ring associates tailing behind.

Sasuke shook his head and watched his men file into the dining room. Sasuke surveyed the faces present and before he could ask about Itachi, Konan, and Kisame they appeared among them.

A few moments passed as everyone talked and laughed enjoying a big lunch.

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's leg and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright listen up." Sasuke helped Sakura stand at the head of the table

Everyone stared at the couple with quizzical eyes.

"Sakura and I planned originally to share the news last night but with the unwanted guest we waited."

Sasuke paused making sure to have all eyes, "Sakura would you like to share the news?"

Sakura's and Sasuke's hands were on her stomach.

Sakura made eye contact with Mikoto as she spoke, "Mikoto you talked today about your grandchild having a good vocabulary and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me teach mine and Sasuke's child all the things they will need to know in life?"

For a moment everyone was silent.

And then there was Naruto, "Oh Yea! Sasuke's going to have a mini duck butt running around! I get to babysit!"

An echo of congratulations and shock resounded in the dining room for a few moments.

Sasuke again shook his head at Naruto he was the one person to be loud and sometimes just flat out dumb.

"Shut up dobe and for the record you should never be allowed near children your idiocy is contagious."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to retort Kakashi smacked a hand over his mouth.

For the next half hour everyone talked and gossiped like a normal ordinary family before everyone started to split up and leave.

Sasuke and Sakura stood to head home saying their last goodbyes and reached the door. Climbing into the SUV the couple absorbed their moment of happiness and drove home to enjoy their much needed night of their time.

"So Dr. Haruno what plans do you have?" Sasuke's voice was low and rugged

Sakura picked up on Sasuke's mood, "Well Mr. Uchiha I think it's time for some physical therapy."

Sasuke smirked as his mind went into the details of tonight, "You have off tomorrow?"

"I have off for the next three days."

"Good."

**Yea so I am soooooooooo sorry I am behind on chapter posting but with schooling and other things going on I have been busy. I promise I am still alive and I will be updating it's just things will be spaced out. Next Chapter will be up ASAP just stya with me and I am sorry again. Keep up the reviewing I love to hear from fans, if you have any ideas for next chapter or concerns shoot me a message **** Thanks.**


End file.
